Continues to Beat
by trilliumgt
Summary: With their children missing, Naruto and Hinata and Sakura and Sasuke take off to find them. Will this time together open up wounds that haven't healed? S/S N/H and budding romance of B/S
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, it's been awhile. Currently have two stories going on right now. Rather Be and this one are connected but you don't have to read that one to understand this one and vice a versa. This is about 10 chapters and it's finished. i'll post probably biweekly, depending on reviews. Happy New Year. What a great way to start. Haven't written anything in five years and I'm coming out with 2!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It's hard being a teenager. It's even worse when parents were on the verge of a divorce. Parents stop paying attention to their kids. They think their children are blind to the arguments and the subtle biting comments. Parents think children don't pay attention to the roll of the eyes or the blank looks. But teenagers are masters of awareness. They know. They always know.

Sarada was no different. She knew something was happening. And it's been slowly happening for years now. When her father didn't show up to her fourteenth birthday, there was a hint of sadness in the reflection of her mom's green orbs. For the past few months now, Sarada had noticed it more and more. She wondered if it had always been there and she had simply been ignorant of it.

But being fourteen had changed her perception of things. Perhaps it's the awareness of boys in general but she realized what kind of relationship her mom and dad had. It wasn't a pleasant one. Why would anyone want a relationship where they were separated for months at a time? Her dad, Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most celebrated, famous and talked about Shinobi of all time, had spent a total of three days with her in the past year.

Great guy…lousy father.

So imagine being married to that?

Sarada was proud of her mother. She never once heard mom cry, whine, or complain about her dad's absence despite how much Sarada herself had cried, whined, and/or complained. She always wore a smile on her face, always pretended how wonderful it was that Sasuke was out there protecting the village. But it was that hint of sadness that was recently being witnessed that made Sarada realize, mom wasn't entirely unharmed throughout all of this.

Why did Sarada think divorce was in the future?

Boruto.

That devil of a boy!

He opened his big fat mouth and talked about it like it was the next big thing to hit Konoha. Shikadai Nara's parents had separated a month ago and he had gone about talking about divorce and now Boruto's going around saying everybody's parents were going to do it.

But wouldn't that be good?

Sarada stared at a photo of her parents. She had never seen them hug or kiss. She had never heard the words 'I love you'. When they were together they only talked about village stuff or Sarada's grades and skills. They never talked about the important stuff, like their problems! Normal couples have problems, right? She's not an expert, true. She's never had a relationship herself but there must be more to a relationship then this emptiness that she sees between her mom and dad.

What has kept her mother by her dad's side this whole time?

Sarada exited her room walking to her mother's room where she was currently putting on makeup. "Mom?"

"What's up, honey?"

"Why do you love dad?"

Her brows drew upward, and she stalled, turning her green eyes. "What's that?"

"What do you love about dad?"

She smiled and went back to applying eyeliner, "What's this all of a sudden? You aren't mad he didn't come to your birthday, are you? You know he's busy-"

"No. I don't care. Just answer the question."

She 'tsk', dropping the eyeliner and picking up lipstick, "This is silly. I'm not playing your game. Now, you know the rules. No leaving the house. Keep your cell phone near you at all times. And don't answer the door for any stranger."

"Where are you going again?"

"I told you my friend's having a party tonight."

"Which friend?"

"Lee. You know where he lives right? If there's a problem, you come and get me."

"Why can't I come?"

"Because it's a grownup party."

"I'm fourteen."

Sakura fixed her dress with one last look in the mirror before she turned and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "That's my point. Be good."

"Don't be late!"

"Don't wait up!" The door shut quickly after.

Sarada rested her fingers against her forehead.

* * *

Boruto watched his dad from atop of the stairway. It was near ten at night and Naruto was only now getting home. The Hokage had his eyes closed as he sat on the step untying his shoe. Every so often his head would bob, and he would snap awake only for him to shut his eyes once more as his fingers continued to wrestle with the knot. It was a scene Boruto had witnessed hundreds of times over the course of ten years. There was a party tonight to celebrate his decade anniversary, so he had either forgotten or sent a clone to go in his stead.

Eventually, Naruto toed the shoes off and crawled up the staircase. It was only then he noticed his son. He gave a sheepish smile and dropped a heavy hand on his head. "Go to bed, son." He whispered. Leaning against the wall, Naruto continued down the hall to his bedroom. He turned the knob only for the door to be locked. His forehead rested on the door. Perhaps he had forgotten Boruto was there watching him, but he made no excuse for his mother's denial and walked past his bedroom to his sister's. Himawari was away on a mission for school. He went into the room and seconds later, Boruto heard his father drop on the mattress.

Boruto hung his head.

Divorce. Isn't that what happens with unhappy couples? How long did they have to remain unhappy until they gave up? Boruto wished they'd surrender already. He was tired of it.

If anything, he was tired of the secrets. They pretended like he didn't hear the angry remarks, or the whispered arguments. When he walked into the room, they acted happy and smiling. Even while his mother had tears in her eyes, she still freaking smiled. It was pissing him off. He was fourteen. He wasn't a child anymore. He wasn't stupid. Why were they lying to him? Why were they being so fake?

The thing that made him confused however was why his mother was upset.

Over the course of ten years, his dad had missed birthdays, holidays, gone missing for days on end, sometimes with no phone call, and left on numerous occasions in the middle of a meal. All of which always pissed Boruto off but never his mother. She seemed to understand and even accept the life of a Hokage better than anyone else. She didn't mind being second.

Yet something had changed in the last few weeks.

His sister recently started the academy leaving his mom home alone. Boruto was only going off pieces of conversations but his mom wanted to get a job. For some reason, Naruto didn't like this idea and Boruto had walked in a very wrong time.

"It's just part time." HInata sweetly stated.

"I said no."

If he had just stayed around the corner and listened in a little longer he wondered if his mother would have slapped on her angry face and tell him what's what. But instead the moment Boruto came into the room, she backed down like a little pup.

His mom is strong, independent, and usually the boss of their family and to see her lose a battle makes him hate his dad even more. His mom should never be sad. She deserves the world and Naruto should be giving her anything and everything to make her happy.

Boruto hopped out his bedroom window. With his hands tucked into his pockets, he tiredly went walking. With so much on his mind he knew it would be pointless trying to sleep. How could he get his parents to either breakup or make amends? It needed to be something drastic and it needed to be something soon because he didn't want to live in that house another day.

Yanked off his feet, Boruto cursed and grabbed a Kunai but it was swiftly yanked out of his hand while a finger pressed against his lips. He looked up at his attacker only to find Sarada glaring down at him. It was dark in the alley, but the moonlight reflected off her glasses exposing her Sharingan.

"What are you doing out here?" He whispered to her, getting back to his feet.

"Shh…" She pointed around the corner.

There was a couple walking down the lit street however sloppily. They were obviously drunk.

Boruto gasped, "That's your mom!"

"Shh, shut it, I know," Sarada grabbed his hand and they darted down after them to the next alley making sure to stay in the dark.

"Who's that with her?"

"That dog lover, Kiba." She spat. "He's always around."

"I thought he was your friend."

Sarada glared down after them, "I did too."

"Maybe he's just walking her home."

"That close?"

Kiba had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. There was laughter as they tripped but they kept ahold of one another.

"They're friends."

"We're friends. We don't ever stand that close."

Boruto's cheeks reddened and he was thankful for the darkness. They were pretty close right now. Not that he would tell her that.

They darted to the next alleyway, never getting too close but not so far away that they couldn't hear their conversation or their laughter.

"What was Lee thinking?" Sakura wondered, "A keg party! Are we eighteen?"

"I thought it was great! I never would have imagined Konohamaru could drink that much. I got to party with that guy more often."

"I got to get home. Sarada's going to kill me if she finds out I'm….tipsy."

"Drunk."

"Tipsy!"

"Drunk."

Sakura pushed Kiba away, stomping her foot on the floor, only to break her high heel. She let out a squeal as she fell except Kiba fell with her. She was laughing as they both struggled to get their feet. Kiba held tight, helping her stand. She grinned brightly, meeting his gaze.

And then the laughter died off. And they stood there staring at each other.

Sarada could feel the rage building in her chest. Her breath came in heavy pants and she almost wished they would kiss so she could go out there and use her Sharingan and hurt them both in ways they would never recover.

But Sakura pulled away, "I'm sorry, I better go. I'll see you tomorrow at the seminar?"

Kiba stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled, "Wouldn't miss it."

"Bye."

He watched her walk away before he turned around, throwing his hands behind his head and silently murmuring a curse word. He seemed sober enough now and jumped up to the next building, disappearing.

Sarada sat back against the building, quiet.

Boruto had to act. What could he do to help Sarada's parents, and his parents? What options were there?

Boruto knelled down, "Listen, I got an idea. Go home, pretend to be sleeping. Once she's asleep, grab only your backpack, we'll buy anything else we need on the way. We're gonna run away."

"What?"

"I got a plan. Just trust me."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Need reviews guys!

\- Chapter 2

Sakura winced at every noise she made and she was pretty sure she made a ton of noise. She took off her shoes and attempted to set them down nicely, but they ended up dropping and knocking over something else in the process. Then she tried to climb the stairs, soundlessly, but for some reason she kept tripping and slipping and cursing. When she finally made it to the top, she ran into the wall that had always been there since they moved in. Using that same wall for support, she tiptoed down the hall to Sarada's room, batting picture frames as she went.

Taking in a deep breath and finding a mature, adult tone, Sakura leaned in, "Hey, sweetie. I'm home now."

Sarada kept still with her back to the door but Sakura knew her well, and smiled warmly.

"No more worries, now go to sleep."

"You're drunk."

"Tipsy. But it's fine. I'll still wake in the morning and cook you breakfast before you go to your internship. Love you."

Sakura made it to her room without falling. The thought of changing crossed her mind but there was no time for she laid on the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

When she woke, the sun was a demon of bright, glaring lights that shot pain to the back of her head. She groaned, attempting to cover her head with a pillow. There was a nagging feeling that she needed to wake up. She had a child to care for. She needed to get up.

Forcing the pillow off her head, she peeked open an eye. On her nightstand a picture of Sasuke shot down at her. She glared at it before reaching up and slamming it down. Only then did she notice the time. It was midafternoon.

She snapped up, brushing her crazy, sleep hair out of her face and darted down to her daughter's room. Not surprised, Sarada was not there. Sakura dropped her head. She was going to hear about this for weeks.

Sakura went back taking a shower, a vain attempt to rid the headache throbbing with continuous momentum. And considering she was already four hours late for work, she wanted so badly to call out.

She cursed Lee for throwing a party on a weekday and the person that put him in charge of the party in the first place. They should have known better. Of course, he would have gone above and beyond, he does that just by breathing.

She unfortunately had her seminar today, so being completely off the radar wasn't an option for her.

Sakura grabbed her notebooks before heading out the door.

Sakura walked slow to the conference center. She had twenty minutes to kill after having a little breakfast and three bottles of water. Her headache had gone down to a slow ache which only rendered thinking a feat but thankfully she had her entire speech already written down. She just wouldn't be able to answer any questions.

The party yesterday still hadn't faded from memory. Ten years, Naruto's been Hokage. A smile ran across her lips remembering how Konohamaru had to fill in for Naruto as he was being elected. Nothing goes easy for that man. The party was no exclusion. Naruto showed up for only a few minutes, thanking everyone, tired and completely drained of energy. He couldn't even celebrate his own party but his happiness even in that small timeframe was enough to hold everyone over for the rest of the night.

She perhaps partied a little too hard.

"Hey, Sakura."

She looked over her shoulder as Kiba came bounding up on top of Akamaru. She greeted him as he jumped off. "Going to be on time for something for a change?" She teased.

His cheeks reddened. "I actually wanted to talk to you. About last night. I wanted to apologize."

She instantly put up a hand. "There's no need. Please let's forget it."

"It's forgotten." He promised. "Want a ride?"

"No. I just ate."

Sakura watched him leave before slapping herself in the forehead. She had been hoping that was a nightmare. Considering that thinking was a challenge at the moment, she shoved any thoughts about it behind and attempted to concentrate completely on the seminar.

Except.

It's been an awfully long time since someone looked at her like that.

NO!

That's not a thought today.

"Sakura Haruno?"

Sakura looked up. ANBU stood in front of her.

"The Hokage is requesting your audience."

"Now? Is it important?"

Behind the mask of a cat, the ANBU gave no further response.

She looked at her watch and cursed under her breath. She wrote a little note on a ripped sheet of paper and folded it, handing it the ANBU, "Can you give this to Ki'in?"

The ANBU didn't make a move.

"Oh, get off it, Udon. Go give this to your sister."

He slouched, kicking the dirt before grabbing the note, "Yes, Sakura-sempai."

Sakura rushed to the Hokage's office and didn't bother knocking, "This better be important." Her feet slowed drastically until she came to halt when she was greeted by the morose faces.

HInata, Shino, Naruto, TenTen and Kakashi all kept their eyes glued to the ground.

Her heart jumped into her throat. "What's happened? Is it Sasuke? Is he alright?"

Naruto softly smiled and nodded but the smile faded swiftly. And though Sakura had relief it was momentary as she waited.

"Boruto and Sarada are missing."

Instantly, Sakura shook her head, "No. Sarada's at her intership." She turned to TenTen but the woman barely raised her head to look her in the eye.

"She never showed up this morning. I'm sorry, Sakura, I should have looked into it but I had been busy. When Boruto failed to meet with me this afternoon, I took it upon myself to look for them." She produced a backpack, making Sakura's heart stop. "This was in the alleyway beside your house."

Sakura's hands began to shake as took the backpack, hugging it close to her chest. She could still smell her daughter's perfume.

"There was a note." Naruto went on to explain. "A ransom note from some outlaws in the Land of Silence. They want a bijuu in exchange for them."

She couldn't feel her legs. Kakashi attempted to console but even that seemed like worlds away. Her daughter, stolen, right from under her nose. Because she had been irresponsible. Because she had been lonely. Because she had been stupid. Guilt felt like a rock in her chest.

There was a knock on the door and Kiba entered.

"You got a mission for me, Hokage-sama?"

Shino pulled him to the side and quickly whispered to him the details. His eyes straying to Sakura who stood in the middle of the room like a desolate statue. He nodded and agreed, running out of the room to go get ready.

Naruto got up and approached Sakura, "I'm getting them back. I promise."

It felt like the world had shut off but the moment Naruto whispered his promise, Sakura came whirling back through. "I'm going with you."

"You don't need too."

"I'm not going to sit here and do nothing. I'm going with you."

"Me too." Hinata whispered.

Naruto shook his head. "No, Himawari-"

"She can stay at a friend's house."

"You-"

Hinata walked to the door, "I'm going to get ready."

Naruto stared after her and watched Shino follow, "I'll talk to her, Hokage-sama."

"It's fine." He whispered coldly, "Let's all go."

Despite it usually causing mayhem whenever he tried to leave the office early, for some reason with his son missing, people now suddenly knew how to manage without him. He was practically pushed out the door by his advisors, reassuring him that they could handle it. Though he was thankful, he wondered why all the other times he ever tried to leave, even ten minutes early it was an outrageous feat.

When he got home, his daughter jumped on him with all sorts of questions, ending with "Can I come?"

All the other questions were already forgotten, and he voiced. "No."

Himawari deflated, "That's what mom said. I guess I'll head to Tataki's," She grabbed her backpack from around the corner and kissed her dad goodbye.

Hinata came down the stairs.

For the last ten years she hadn't been on a mission. He couldn't even remember the last time she hadn't worse a house dress. It made him unprepared when she stepped down off the stair in her old ninja outfit. A lavender sleeveless blouse with an obi tied around the middle, if only to accentuate her bust line. Then she had thigh fishnet stockings and black heeled boots. It was his biggest fantasy and worst nightmare.

Other people would see it too.

"It still fits." He murmured disheartened.

She smiled proudly, "Yes."

He followed her into the kitchen, "So do you really think it's necessary for you to go? Kiba and Shino are top ranked trackers-"

"I'm a top ranked tracker."

"You were."

"I can see ahead by a hundred miles. Can you?"

Naruto played with his nose as he thought about it. "No." He tried a different approach. "It will be dangerous."

"Yes."

"We can't both go. If something happened to both of us-"

"Then stay."

"I'm not staying!"

"You are the Hokage. Should you be out there at all?"

"It's my son."

Hinata smiled. He just nailed the argument. Naruto bowed his head, giving up. HInata patted him on the shoulder, kissing his cheek before heading out the door.

Sakura stood in Sarada's doorway simply staring into her room. Her bed was untouched. Her clothes still left in the hamper. Her dresser had different knickknacks on it from a hairbrush to a shuriken. It was a perfect rendition of her daughter's lifestyle. And yet, it was empty. Void of her Soul, of her presence, of everything that made it Sarada's.

"I knew this would happen." Sasuke's voice filtered through the hall.

Sakura's tears built up in her eyes. It took all her willpower not to run to him, to thank the gods that he was here, but she was no longer a little girl anymore. Having him here didn't relieve her like it used too. He would blame her when he found out that she had been drinking. She didn't want to hear the terrible things he would have to say. Sakura held her arms around herself, the only comfort she would receive.

Sasuke approached and leaned against the other side of the doorway, their shoulders barely touching. He looked at each piece of clothing, every piece of furniture, and envisioned his daughter as he remembered her months ago.

"You should have never given her my last name."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Just stop."

Her tone of voice made him wonder if she blamed him. He was out in the world to prevent this sort of thing from happening. He kept his ear to the ground, finding every bandit, enemy, or crazy lunatic that wanted to harm the peace Naruto's working so hard to keep. How had he managed to let this slip by? There was no piece of evidence that anyone was coming after his little girl. How had he missed it?

"They will never stop coming after her. If only to get to me. Neither of you will ever be safe."

"Stop, Sasuke."

"It's time you stopped living in your fantasy world."

"Will you shut up! Our daughter is gone! And that's what you want to say?" Sakura grabbed Sarada's bookbag off the ground and darted downstairs. She stood in front of the mirror, putting her hair in a ponytail and attempted to wipe away any stray tears but water kept building.

Sasuke stepped up behind her. "Why are you crying?"

"Why do you think?"

"We will get her back."

Sakura scoffed, "You're so strong, aren't you? Hate to tell you this but you're getting old, Sasuke. Boruto has mastered a new level of skills. Sarada has found another form of Sharingan. There are people that are going to be stronger than you now. I can't be as sure as you."

There's one way to strike a Uchiha. His strength.

Sasuke hit back.

"You're panicking. This is why you should not be going on this mission. You are useless as you are."

Sakura gaped watching him walk out the door. She chased out after him, "How dare you call me useless! I'm not weak."

"Then stop acting like it."

"Umm." Naruto scratched the back of his head, getting their attention. Naruto, HInata, Shino and Kiba stared awkwardly at the bickering couple.

Sakura smiled. "Great." She murmured. "Just great."

Sasuke glared at her as she walked by.

She started it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: THanks for the reviews. Because this chapter is pretty small, I decided to post two. I should have it up by the end of the day. Be sure to check out my other story, Rather Be as these two stories feed off of each other. Thank you.**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Heading to the Land of Silence sounded like an easy thing. However, after the leader Gengo was defeated by Shikamaru 12 years, a rich daimyo came in and took over. Using his excessive resources, he paid off Konoha and the Sand villages to leave his new country in his own hands. Since then the country has exploited the lands of diamonds and rubies underneath its earth and has become the richest in the world.

This hasn't been the first time that they've attempted to buy a beast. Over the course of ten years, twenty envoys have been met and dismissed, all offering more and more money as the years went by. Each time it was always for the protection of their country. They even offered a peace plan that they would never attack unless provoked. But Kakashi or Naruto did not take their offer.

Stealing children proved only that their suspicions had been right.

"Is the Daimyo a ninja?" Kiba questioned. They raced along the treeline, getting caught up without wasting a moment.

Naruto shook his head. "He doesn't need to be. He has bodyguards."

"The letter did not specify the attacker." Shino pointed out. "Are we sure it is him? It would not be wise to accuse a man in such a high position."

"I'm positive."

"How should we do this then?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke had an answer. "The possibility of sneaking in is none. The entire village is surrounded by a specially designed system. Anything above ten pounds, weather in the air, on the trees,or the ground, is watched." He glanced around him. "So I've heard."

"Then we will be diplomatic." Naruto decided. "I will send a letter asking to meet him."

Sasuke looked at him, "You think that will be wise?"

"It's me he wants anyway. I can find out where the kids are."

"And if it's a trap?"

"Then you'll save me."

"Hn."

* * *

Sarada had been unsure about Boruto's runaway idea from the start and now she was positively drenched in regret. It was five o'clock in the afternoon, about the time she would usually be coming home from school and cooking dinner with her mom. If her mom hadn't known she was missing yet, it was damn obvious now. Sakura would be panicking. She was be scouring the village screaming her name. Going house to house searching for her.

Crying.

Oh no, what if she made her mother cry?

Her belly was sick.

Boruto wasn't doing well either. He stared down at his meal, his chopsticks picking at his food. He hadn't touched a bite. They sat in silence for the past twenty minutes

"Maybe we should go back."

He didn't respond.

"Boruto."

"Huh?" He finally lifted his blue eyes.

"Maybe we should go back."

"No." He stuffed a piece of a noodle into his mouth. "This is gonna work."

"By doing what?"

"Getting our parents to talk."

"About what?"

"Anything."

Sarada sat back in her seat. Her fists clenched in her lap. She stared down at her uneaten food without really seeing it. "What's your problem?" She whispered. "You get to see your dad everyday. Sure, sometimes, he's late for dinner. Sometimes he misses stuff, but you always know where he is." Sarada shoved herself up from the table, "You're spoiled, Boruto Uzumaki! A spoiled brat!"

She ran out ignoring Boruto call her name.

Boruto sat down roughly. He pushed his plate away, resting his head in his hands.

This wasn't exactly the romantic getaway he had always pictured.

He didn't want to feel guilty. He wanted to feel justified. He had every reason to runaway. He was doing the right thing. He was doing something selfless. His parents needed to step outside themselves for a little while and start to realize that they still have each other. If he could make them realize that even for a moment then this will be worth it.

They just have to go through a little pain first.

A week at most. He sent them to the Land of Silence, Shikadai had told him about it one time where his dad had gone too. It's supposed to be pretty far away. They, themselves, went to the Land of Lightning, hiding out in one of the hidden villages. If only he had a little camera to watch the situation unfold so he could know for sure that his plan was working, then perhaps, he wouldn't feel so sick.

* * *

"Let's camp here." Naruto dropped from the trees.

"No." Sakura landed on a branch and called down, "We can keep going for another hour. We still have light."

"We can't risk getting any closer. We need to formulate a plan."

"Plan? Since when did Naruto Uzumaki have a plan?"

"Since I learned my actions can start war."

Sakura looked ahead of her. She could see the mountains of the Land of Silence. The sun had sunk low, spreading warm hues of red and yellow mixing in with the following night. It was beautiful but it was nothing. Her heart ached. Her daughter still in the hands of enemies. She couldn't rest. She couldn't wait. This was still her fault. How could she stop knowing that?

She took a step forward.

"Sakura."

Kiba jumped beside her.

She clenched the tree till the tips of her nails hurt. "It's my fault."

Kiba rested a hand on her shoulder, "Don't think like that."

"If I hadn't been drinking, I would have felt someone come near her. I would have been able to protect her."

"You don't know that. What if they were stronger and you would have gotten hurt? What if Sarada got hurt in the process too? What if...you can't think about that. What you do know is that they aren't going to hurt her now. She's safe despite being where she is. And Naruto is going to get her back. Has he ever failed on a promise?"

She smiled warmly, wiping a stray tear. Meeting his black thin pupils, she nodded.

Sasuke stood on the ground in the center of the campsite, staring up.

Naruto stepped behind him, looking at the same thing he was. "I've been telling you for the past few years not to leave her alone."

Sasuke 'tsked'. "He's no threat." He snatched up a piece of tent equipment.

"I don't know, Sasuke. They look pretty friendly."

Sasuke flicked his eyes away, refusing to listen to Naruto's nonsense. His attention caught the sound of a feminine giggle and he turned to HInata, and noticed something interesting. He smirked, "You should worry about your own woman."

At the moment, Shino was assisting Hinata with her tent. They were talking softly and whatever Shino was saying was making her giggle and her cheeks blush. She hid her smile behind her hand, but even so, her laugh was getting louder.

Naruto looked over his shoulder.

His reaction wasn't at all what Sasuke had planned however.

"Ah." He shrugged. "Everybody's got problems, I guess."

Sasuke watched him walk the opposite direction, shouting out he was going to collect firewood. He looked up at the tree. The two of them sat down, their legs swinging in the air as they watched the sunset. Sasuke used his teeth to tighten the knot around the pole.

They did look pretty damned friendly.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: As promised another chapter!_**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Boruto found Sarada sitting by a small pond, throwing pebbles in one at a time. The moon was shining and it was hard not to stare. She was becoming really beautiful. Every time he saw her something was changing about her. She was getting smarter every day. Her face was maturing. Her body was shifting. Her body…

Boruto coughed in his hand alerting her of his presence. He sat down, bringing his knees to his chest to hide any stray thought that might lead to something stupid.

"My parents." He began. "Don't talk."

Sarada looked at him but he kept his eyes on the water.

"We sit at the dinner table in silence. Sometimes I wish, he wouldn't come home so it wouldn't be so awkward. When I young, I was stupid. I hated my dad for never being around. I was a spoiled brat. But this isn't about me anymore. I'm not doing this so he'll pay attention to me. I'm doing this so he'll come back to mom. She's so lonely. And I think that if I don't give them a choice, they'll have to look at each other. They'll have to talk."

She smiled warmly, "You sound really...old."

He grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm kind of impressed."

Boruto puffed out his chest, "Yeah, well, I'm kind of impressive."

She shoved his shoulder, "Shut up, you ruined it."

The laughter died down a little. Crickets sounded in the background.

"That's kind of what I want with my parents. I want them to see each other again. Whenever I asked about him, her eyes would get so sparkly. Her cheeks would warm up. When he would come home, she was brand new. A smile all the time. You could tell she was really in love. Now when he comes home, she doesn't even take off work. It's like he's not even there."

"I really think this will work. If we give it time."

Sarada sighed heavily, "Okay. I've stuck around with a ton of your dumbass plans, I guess I can deal with this one."

"I've had brilliant plans."

"Is that what you think?"

"I'm going to be your advisor one day, I have to learn by trial and error."

"I never agreed to you being my advisor. Shikadai is way more on track then you are."

"Sure if you want analysis and facts."

"Yes that's exactly what I want. As a Hokage, that's exactly what I need."

"Boring!"

* * *

They were still talking.

A fire was crackling, a deer roasted over the pit, all the tents were erected, and any traps or surveillance were in place, and they were still up on the tree branch, talking.

Sasuke sat on a log, staring into the fire but in his peripheral, he could see just enough. What could they possibly have to talk about for so long? They see each other all the time, apparently, they can't have that much to catch up on.

He refused to interrupt, to act like a jealous husband, to play that part that perhaps Sakura was attempting to get him to play. Was she doing this on purpose? It sounded like something she would have done when she was a twelve year old girl but not his wife. Not the woman she had become. Because if she was trying to get him jealous, it was only managing to piss him off.

"Sakura!" Naruto hollered obnoxiously. "Get down here and eat!"

"I'm not hungry." She threw over her shoulder.

"I'm not dealing with you fainting or something because you're starving yourself. Stop talking to that dog and eat."

Kiba jumped up instantly with fighting words and a clenched fist.

Sasuke hid his smirk.

What are best friends for?

Shino ended up having to separate them before any swings were taken and Sakura finally sat next to him and ate. She said nothing, picking at the deer meat with uninterest. Her gaze was distant. Her fears were obvious. Perhaps it was better if something, or someone, was distracting her. He humored the idea of attempting to distract her but what could he come up with? He was not a conversationalist as she loved to point out.

Hinata sat beside her and reached for her hand. It startled her and her green eyes widened, "Hinata?"

"Boruto will never let anything happen to her. He will protect her."

Water welled up in her orbs and she smiled, "I know."

Shino chimed in, "Boruto is stronger than Naruto was at his age. He's developed his Byakugan beyond any Hyuuga. I will not be surprised if as we are on our way to rescue them, they are heading back, having defeated the enemy."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He watched the fire intently, allowing another man to talk about his son as if it's his own. If Naruto wasn't going to say anything, Sasuke was. "Sarada needs no help from him. If anything, he'll get them into more trouble."

He noticed a rise of a smile on Naruto's lips as he continued to look into the fire. Of course, Sasuke was talking about their own past. How many times had Naruto attempted to get them out of chores that Kakashi had deemed 'team worthy' only for them to not only fail their assignment but get more chores on top of it?

Shino apparently didn't get the hint. He continued, "Thankfully Boruto is not as careless as his father had been. He seems to-"

"Careless?" Sasuke interrupted. "Is that how you describe the man that became Hokage?"

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

"I would never offend Hokage-sama. I was simply attempting to reassure Sakura and HInata that their children are safe."

"They know."

"Sasuke." Sakura chastised.

Shino bowed his head, "Excuse me. I think I'll take first watch."

After Shino disappeared into the trees, Sakura dropped her plate, "Why were you being rude?"

Sasuke remained silent staring into the fire.

She slapped her hands on her lap, "I'm going to bed." She shoved off into the tent.

Hinata soon dismissed herself and touched Naruto's shoulder just lightly before entering her own tent. Kiba continued to eat, careless of any awkwardness around him. He kept conversation with Akamaru who seemed to understand and give grumbles back, making Kiba laugh.

Sasuke jumped up into the trees reaching the top to find the stars. It wasn't long until Naruto joined him. They sat in silence for a long time, enjoying the quiet and the utter peace. It's been so long for Naruto he had forgotten just what crickets sound like.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Thanks."

"Ah."

"I just. I can't bring myself to do it." He picked at the bark. "He makes HInata happy. He's her teammate, her lifelong friend. And I'm not always around and sometimes she needs someone to hang with, or talk to or whatever. I can't take that away from her."

"He loves her."

"Yeah." Naruto admitted softly. "I know."

"He will become desperate sooner or later."

"Maybe…" He said doubtful. "He's my friend. I don't know, i don't think he'll do anything."

"You'll risk that? On friendship? You're so stupid."

Naruto scoffed. "Aren't you doing the same thing? You're so sure Sakura won't do anything."

"That's different."

"How?"

Sasuke struggled to come up with a response. He never second guessed Sakura before today. It had never crossed his mind that Sakura would cheat. But was it possible?

"Kiba's moving in on Sakura and he's been doing it for months now. He doesn't see _you_ as a threat or he wouldn't be talking to Sakura like that in front of you. At least I have my eyes open."

"A lot of good that's doing you. You are still being a coward."

Naruto jumped to his feet. "A coward! You of all people! You can't even stay home for a week."

"I should have ripped out your tongue when I cut your arm off."

"At least mine grew back, you one-armed-freak!"

Sasuke smirked and once again they went back to staring at the stars in silence.

* * *

Boruto and Sarada were silent and unmoving in the dark. Neither of them made a single move, fearing. This was something they had never experienced before.

The little motel in this quiet little village only had one bed available.

Now they laid fully dressed in bed with a bunch of pillows stuffed between them but still they couldn't get the idea out of their heads that they were in bed together, alone, in the dark.

Their parents are going to kill them when they find out…

Sarada had rarely thought about Boruto other than a friend but lately, in the past couple of months, she's begun to realize how cute he actually is. With his blond hair and blue eyes, and his amazing smile. He was always positive about everything. And he was strong. She felt protected in his presence. But at the same time, he was competition. She wanted to fight him, to test her skills, to hone her own talents. He brought with him challenge. And if it's anything more a Uchiha loves, it's a challenge.

Boruto couldn't believe this was happening. Why, why out of all the things in this world did there have to be only one bed! What if he farts? It's going to be so embarrassing! He can't ask a girl out after they've heard him fart! And he snores, he knows he snores just like his father! Another stupid thing his father had to pass on his genes. Why couldn't he be graceful like this mother?

Sarada was too good for him. He was messy and silly and loud and obnoxious. She was too mature. Too emotionally controlled. She was smart and bold. He was none of these things. Did she know that? Did she see it too?

Boruto suddenly rolled on top of her, covering her mouth with his hand. Her eyes were wide and she screamed and struggled in a desperate attempt to get away.

"SHh. someone's on the roof."

Sarada breathed heavily into his hand staring at the ceiling now with more purpose. She could feel someone with immense chakra simply standing there. What were they waiting for?

"I thought we would be safe here." He whispered, lowering his hand.

"How do you know they're after us?"

He met her eyes in the semi-darkness, "I'm the Hokage's son and you're a Uchiha. We're one of a kind."

Her cheeks reddened and she was thankful for the lack of light. Even so, his blue eyes seemed to shine.

"Can you get off me?"

He stuttered, having realized he was completely covering her body with his own and he could feel every single curve up against his. He jumped away and faced a wall hoping to calm down quick enough.

"What should we do?"

Boruto coughed and did a little stretch, "Let's go face them."

* * *

Sakura laid on her side, facing the wall of the tent unable to close her eyes without hearing the screams of her daughter. How could she sleep knowing that Sarada was in enemy hands? Had she eaten today? Was she sleeping? Had she been tortured or hurt? Had she cried? These are all something a mother should know about her daughter's day and yet she was left with nothing.

It all started with it being her incompetence. How could she tell Sasuke that it was because of her that she hadn't noticed Sarada was gone? She couldn't face him. Guilt was sucking all her life force.

Movement frightened her and she sat up with a kunai in her hand.

Sasuke stared at her from the entrance. The light from her lantern darkened his face and she wondered for a moment if he somehow knew already that she was to blame.

"Sorry." She murmured, "I'm used to being alone."

Sakura shoved the blade under her pillow, bringing her knees into her chest. She watched him as he removed his long cloak, folding it in the corner. She didn't want to chance being alone with him. She'd breakdown and tell him if only for the hope he'd fix the ache in her chest. But she knew better by now. Sasuke wasn't one to confide in.

"I'm not going to sleep. I think I'll take over watch." She grabbed her bag and went for the exit.

Sasuke reached for her hand.

Her eyes shut. She didn't want to face him.

He pulled at her and though she was resistant, she gave in, moving before him. He touched her face.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke leaned down and kissed her.

Tears dripped down her cheeks. She wanted to feel his lips, she wanted to mold into his body, get lost in the pleasure of his presence. But she knew she didn't deserve the distraction. He'd hate her if he knew. He'd blame her.

Sakura pushed him away. "I can't."

Sasuke let her go and stood in the empty tent.

Was he losing her as Naruto seemed to think? All this time he didn't think that would ever be a possibility but time changes all things. Maybe her feelings, after all this time, is one of those things.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Loving the reviews guys, I actually changed some things around to give you more of a story because of the feedback. Thank you!**_

\- Chapter 5

Boruto struggled against the wires but it cut into his skin and he could feel the blood trickle down his skin.

"Stop, you'll only make it worse." Sarada snapped at him.

"I can beat them. I just got to get out of this."

"We should have never gotten into this in the first place. Such a rookie mistake. We walked right into the trap. We didn't even put up a fight. My dad is going to say so much crap now."

"What do you think he's going to say to me! I'm his student!"

"Yeah. You're in big trouble."

Boruto dropped his head.

Sarada analyzed their attackers. They brought them far from the village and now rested in a camp with several more members of their little team. They all wore red capes and swords at the waist but none of them had ninja insignias. She couldn't figure out where they were from or what they wanted. What she did notice is their advancement in weaponry. Each of them had various ninja tools, aiding in their victory.

But Sarada wasn't intimidated by them. It was the single woman with the immense chakra that sat in the tent. She was the leader of this group and gave order to her soldiers. Even if they were to somehow get out of their confines and ditch their captors, that woman would find them.

"Where do you think they will take us?"

"I can't figure out where they are from. Can you?"

"No."

"We have to get a message home."

"How?"

Sarada waited patiently, quietly as each person continued to move around her. But it was bound to happen, someone looked up, met her eye, and was locked by her Sharingan. She smiled as the body slowly began to do as she bid. It pulled out a piece of paper and began to write.

"Yuki?" Someone called. They put a hand on their shoulder and noticed the strange muteness of their friend.

They looked over at Sarada.

"Hey!"

She quickly released her genjutsu and closed her eyes.

Now she sat with a cloth over her face.

"It was a good effort."

"Shut up. Think of something."

* * *

Shino had woken Naruto up with a message from the Land of Silence. The Daimyo wanted to meet with them as soon as the sun rose which meant, they had to get moving. They were still two hours away.

"Do you think it's wise?" Shino asked.

"We don't have many options. If the kids are there, we have no choice."

Sasuke poked at the dying fire but offered no option. He agreed silently.

Naruto turned to Hinata. Worry shined in her lavender eyes but she voiced nothing. He wanted to say something, to make her feel better but he wasn't quite sure what he could say right now. She knew Boruto better than he did. "I'm going to scout ahead, just to make sure he didn't send a welcoming party." He jumped into the trees.

Shino stepped up to her, "He is being reckless as usual. He doesn't think things through. We need a plan. As the hokage-"

Sasuke interrupted, "Where's Sakura?"

"Shouldn't you know?" Shino boldly replied, meeting his eyes.

Sensing the tension, Hinata quickly cut in, "I haven't seen her, Sasuke-san. Kiba-kun went to the lake with Akamaru. Let's ask him."

He threw a stick into the building fire. "It's fine. I'll find her. Be on the lookout. That village knows we are here. We will be watched from now on."

Sasuke journeyed down to the lake, wondering if he should be prepared. What if finds them together? Would they be so bold? They've done nothing to hide their affection for each other yet. What would he do if he found them kissing or worse? Would he care?

It would be predictable, aggravating, and stupid.

But what could he do about it? It would be obvious her feelings for him are void. There would be no fighting that. He wouldn't make a scene. He wouldn't chase them down and make them pay. It would just be over. His fourteen year marriage to the only woman he's ever been with, ever cared for, and ever loved, it would just be over.

Kiba was just getting out of the water as he approached.

It doesn't help that the man has larger muscle mass than his own but that can't be the reason Sakura is choosing this dipshit.

"Where's Sakura?"

He shrugged, "I haven't seen her since last night. Thought she was with you."

Sasuke pushed out his Chakra, a pulse that sent out a shockwave. The water rippled, birds shot up into the air, and animals everywhere jolted. The wave stretched out a mile in diameter around him searching for his wife's life force but it returned with emptiness. Naruto, Shino, and Hinata came crashing through the brush.

It meant one thing.

"Sakura went to Silence."

* * *

The three of them made it to the Curtain Village a little after sunrise and was greeted by the typical bodyguard. Sasuke eyed them suspiciously, attempting to assess their background or skill but they all wore the same black suit, almost like a mafia. They had gold watches and pocket napkins and black shiny shoes.

There had been a battle, that much was obvious. A crumbled building to the left, a crater in a back alley, and a wall destroy to the right. But there was no more sign of Sakura. And it only made Sasuke's muscles tense.

The building they were brought to was shaped like a castle. With it's a very own moat and drawbridge, guards gave the single to another guard in the tower across the way and it slowly creaked down. It's decorative spiraled towers reached taller than some trees and Naruto wondered how they managed to build it like that.

Naruto focused his attention as he was brought into the 'throne' room where the daimyo sat on his golden throne. He was a big fat black guy with a white beard. He wore the finest silks and had a robe drawn over him and laid a cane over his lap.

"Welcome, Hokage-sama. What a joyous occasion this is."

"Fujio-dono. It is not particularly joyous."

"No. Not for you."

Naruto fingers flexed.

Fujio sat up, "What do you suppose we do about this situation? It is quite a predicament."

"I don't see a problem. Return the kids. And I won't tell anyone."

"Wow. That's a very nice gesture. And had I been a five year old, I'm sure I would be taught a lesson."

Naruto took a step forward, "I don't want to destroy you. We've been at peace for a long time and I mean to keep it that way."

"There's a problem with peace, Hokage-sama."

"What's that?"

"War's inevitable."

The door opened and soldiers brought Sakura out, struggling. Her arms were tied with chakra wire. Blood dripped from the string as it cut into her skin. She had a black eye and upon seeing them, she stopped fighting and did as she was told. They pushed her to the floor and dove an electric rod into her calf and her body twisted in agony as she screamed.

Naruto nearly jumped, "Don't touch her! Let her go!"

Sasuke did not react. He had been through worse than watching his wife being tortured. He could handle a few hits. He scanned the daimyo for weakness, calculating, his Sharingan rolling in his socket if only to find a spot to impale his sword.

The daimyo put up his hand to stop his bodyguards. They stepped back and Sakura curled into a tight ball, moaning.

"The Sharingan. What a rare treat. You brought me goodies today, Hokage-sama." His eyes shifted over to HInata. "And a Hyuuga. Come closer girl. Let me see those eyes."

Hinata took a step.

Naruto latched onto her wrist the same moment Shino grabbed the other. He snapped his blue eyes to the soldier with knit brows, shocked by Shino's audacity. Shino immediately let go, bowing his head and taking a step back.

"I wouldn't harm your enchanting wife, Hokage-sama. In fact, I'm appalled by your implication that I have anything to do with your missing children." He pointed to Sakura. "She came into my village and attacked my men. I have every right to hold her accountable. And you, the Hokage, not only have you insulted me by assuming I had your children, but then you threatened me. Now I wonder what others will think of this. That the man they left all of their precious beasts too is so emotionally unhinged. They might begin to wonder if you are still capable of making proper decisions. They might even begin to wonder if there was a way to separate you from those beasts they desire so."

"Are you saying you don't have the kids?"

Fujio grinned and shook his head.

Naruto glanced back at Sasuke but he had his eyes concentrated on the Diamayo. He had made a huge mistake coming here. Shino had been right. He screwed this up.

"However." Fujio held up a scroll, "This did just come from Konoha. Asking me to give this to you."

Naruto reached for it.

"Wait. What makes you believe I'm that nice?"

"What do you want?"

"A beast, obvious."

"I can't. They aren't mine to give away."

"Who's are they?"

"No one's. They don't belong to anyone."

"Oh? Is that right?"

"Yes."

"Then what else can you give me? That I don't already have and I can't buy myself?"

Naruto stared at him. He had information he needed. He was holding Sakura under arrest. His own reputation was on the line. He could ruin the peace that he was vouching for because of miscommunication. He had boldly and rudely come into this man's land and accused him, threatened him, and Sakura had attacked him. He would have to make amends somehow or this could trigger worse things. But if he gave into these silly little threats, how many more will come after? Rumor will spread and evil will come flying to his doorstep. Yet, what choice did he have?

Before Naruto could speak, Sasuke was moving. He sliced the guards circling Sakura, limbs fell to the floor and screams were quickly silenced as he slashed their throats. Naruto wanted to scream but he knew he had to follow. It was too late to stop him. Naruto charged the Daimyo but was met by two guards flashing in front of him. Three more sprung behind him attacking his wife and teammates. He activated his chakra, his whole body now engulfed in flame as he grabbed one of the guards and dipped a hand so easily through his chest and threw him.

Sasuke flash stepped in front the daimyo and grabbed him by the throat, his Maykego sharingan piercing the man's gaze.

"I order you to stop." His robotic voice yelled out.

His bodyguards swung around in confusion. Sasuke had him by the throat, his sword pressed tight against his larynx. He hid his mouth behind his back and spoke but it was Fujio's voice that echoed in the room, "Let them go."

Uncertain, they took a step back, looking at each other.

Naruto went back to his team while Kiba grabbed Sakura off the floor and they rushed to the door. Sasuke slashed Fujio's throat before he jumped over the choking body and ran to follow. Sirens followed them out of the castle and Sasuke's Susanoo encircled them, picking them up and flying them out of the village.

"What the hell was that!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke was calm as he responded. "He deserved it." He glanced at Sakura. She sat on the ground, holding her injured leg, nodding as Kiba asked if she was alright. Her green Chakra began to glow as she healed herself.

"You.." Naruto was beyond speech. "You…" He shook his head, "Put us down. We have to figure out our next move."

Sasuke found a small clearing and put the group on the floor. He stood with his arms crossed as Naruto paced silently. Hinata had her brows knit with worry and Shino seemed smug about the whole thing. It made Sasuke want to punch him in the throat.

"We just killed a diplomat."

"No. I killed him." He took a step forward, "He threatened you. He threatened the peace we are working for. If you ignore it, this peace will not last. I did what needed to be done."

"Ignore it? You didn't give me time. I was going to fix it!"

"By bargaining? Offering him a beast? Unacceptable. I won't allow it."

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? I'm Hokage. I decide. I can have you arrested for what you did just now. Don't forget, Sasuke that you work for me."

There was a silence that followed and as the tension grew, Sakura attempted to interrupt, "Naruto. He was only-"

"I can speak for myself." Sasuke cut her off. He took a step forward, meeting Naruto face to face. "I work for you?"

"That's right."

Kiba and Shino stepped on both sides, just in case they needed to separate the two monstrous men from each other. Not that they knew if they could.

Hinata squeezed herself in, resting a hand upon Naruto's chest. "Our children are still missing. We didn't get the scroll sent from Konoha. We have no idea where they could be. We must return home and start again."

Sakura stood. "Let's go."

"I will find them myself." Sasuke stated, stepping back.

Sakura turned watching him walking toward the trees. "Are you kidding?"

He tilted his head toward her, "Are you coming?"

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered, "Stay with us."

Sasuke didn't look at him as he replied slowly through grit teeth, "Is that an order, Hokage-sama?"

"Don't." Naruto stepped toward him, "Come on, we need you. Boruto and Sarada are still out there. Please."

Shino interrupted, "It would be quicker if we found that scroll. I'm sure it's still in the room where it fell. Hinata and I can go back and get it."

Naruto was instantly against it, "No. It's too dangerous."

"It is the best course of action."

"I said no."

HInata stepped forward, "I agree with Shino. We can get it."

Naruto looked at her as if he had been betrayed. She was going against him not only as a Hokage but as a husband. He couldn't understand it. Why was she doing it? Naruto looked over at Shino. Was it really about him? He hadn't thought much of it, he hadn't had time too. He ignored it for years and now here it was right in his face and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell her no in front of everyone. They were right of course. Aside from the danger there was no reason that he could think of to keep them out of it. They were ninjas. Danger was a part of the job.

But that's where it became a problem. HInata wasn't a ninja to him anymore. She was his wife. The mother of his children. The reason he kept breathing.

Even without his consent, they began making a plan. He walked away and sat by a tree. Hinata looked at him sadly one last time and disappeared. He leaned his back against the trunk and stared at the sky. He never imagined being Hokage would be such a burden sometimes. He alienated friends, his son, and now he was alienating his wife. It was supposed to be so much different than this.

* * *

Sakura stared at Sasuke's back as he faced the village, silent in his brooding. She rested her chin on her knees, hugging her legs to her chest. She knew she should talk to him but what could she say? He was pissed about Naruto. He dealt with his anger in different ways and she didn't really know how to help with it. He needed space and space she could give him. She didn't necessary want to talk anymore. She didn't want to hear what he would have to say about her disappearance.

She had been rash. She had been stupid. She knew that. They were in trouble because of her dumb actions. But they weren't mothers and they didn't understand. She needed to find her daughter. The ache in her chest would only go away when she had Sarada in her arms again. The pain would only end when Sarada was safe and then she would stop. But not until then.

Sasuke can think she's weak. He can think she's a hindrance to this team. But she wasn't going to listen. He stayed out of Sarada's life for months at a time. He had the capability of leaving her for days, weeks, and months. Sakura could barely go hours without the need to see her daughter, feel her daughter, know that Sarada's alive, and happy. That's what a parent is. He can't possibly understand the connection she has. So anything he has to say is not worth listening too.

Would there always be this gap between them? Because he chose to leave and she chose to stay?

* * *

" _What time is it?"_

 _Sakura took a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth first before replying, "Seven in the morning. Our first night without the baby. I feel like I'm missing an arm. Should I call my parents? No, right?"_

 _She watched as he suddenly stood, his naked tush a pleasant sight to see but he pulled on his pants and went to the closet to find a clean shirt. "Where are you going?"_

" _I'm leaving."_

 _The muscles in her body tensed. The euphoria of the night was falling away and reality was setting in. She placed the ice cream down on the bed, "Already?"_

 _He disappeared in the bathroom for minute to brush his teeth. She sat on the edge of the bed waiting for him. She could feel herself wanting already to give into tears but she refused. There was no way around it. She knew it was going to happen eventually. She was going to be fine. Sasuke returned to the room and faced her._

" _How long?"_

 _When he didn't answer, Sakura numbly nodded. He didn't know. It could be weeks, months….years...She felt her strength begin to wan. But she had already decided, Sarada was going to be raised in Konoha. There was no doubt. And if that meant splitting, then that's what it meant. Perhaps that's why Sasuke didn't bother inviting her. He knew the answer. He didn't want her to chose. He was making this easy on her. So in return, she would make it easy on him. She rubbed her face, pulling her hair behind her ears and forced a big fake smile on her lips as she looked up at him, "Have a good trip."_

 _Sasuke walked out of the room._

 _She wanted to let him go. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to pretend that she wasn't breaking with every step he put between them. But she couldn't._

 _Her footsteps pounded down the stairs and Sasuke was at the door but he turned around just in time to catch her as she flung herself into his arms. She held him for an eternity. She took in every part of him. The way his hair smelled, the way his skin felt, the strength of his hands, the weight of his body against her. Everything that she hadn't thought to take to memory yet, she wrote it down in the very private part of her Soul to keep with her._

" _How." She whispered, tears in her voice, "How am I going to raise Sarada by myself? She needs you. I need you."_

 _He swallowed, "Tell her, there is no place else I'd rather be."_

" _I know." She nodded, rubbing her face. "It doesn't make it easier. But I understand." Sakura pulled away, keeping her face bowed, ashamed of her tears._

 _Sasuke cupped her face, raising her head to meet his gaze one more time before he kissed her and walked out the door._

 _Sakura turned to an empty house unsure what to do next. There was a picture of her holding Sarada on the foyer table and with a sudden haste she removed the picture from the frame and grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled 'I love you' across it and then she raced out the door. But Sasuke was already long gone._

 _She was dressed in skimpy pajamas, she couldn't go out like this. Just then a little boy came racing by probably on his way to school. She called to him, handing him the letter and some coins. She watched him take off. She prayed it would get to him in time. It was the only thing she could offer him as he left._

* * *

Sakura held herself close. She remembered a time when there wasn't a gap between. When they were closer than they had ever been. She had traveled with him and made love to him every night. They had an entire year together where nothing could separate them. Now she had grown too strong. Too independent. She didn't need him she realized. She could take care of herself.

But it didn't mean she didn't want him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Awesome reviews guys. Thank you. Keep with me all your questions and concerns will be answered in time.**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

* * *

Hinata and Shino hadn't returned yet from Silence.

They ended up making camp, setting up tents and a fire. Naruto sat up on the treetop watching, waiting, nervous and fearful. Sakura joined him, sitting beside him. He gave a fake soft smile before resuming his cold stare.

"They will be fine. Hinata can see through walls."

He nodded, "You're right." He agreed offhandedly, not really listening.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

"What's going on with you and Kiba?

Her expression became confused. "Huh?"

He turned his blue eyes on her. "Why are you talking to kiba all the time?"

"He's my friend."

"You shouldn't be doing that in front of your husband."

"Excuse me?"

Naruto snapped his mouth shut noticing her anger. He returned his vigilant stare ahead.

"I. I don't think you have any right to say that to me."

"I'm just saying-"

"Well, don't." Sakura stood, glaring down at him, holding back the desire to hit him. "You don't know anything, Naruto. Showing up to a birthday party once a year doesn't make you a friend." Sakura jumped down ignoring him as he attempted to call her back.

He dropped against the tree, cursing himself.

Sasuke was on the next tree over, hidden by a tree limb. "You're such a dumbass."

Naruto snapped his head, looking around, finding him in the darkness. "You talking to me now?"

"My daughter's missing. I can pretend to get along until they're home. Then I'll kick your ass."

Naruto smiled, nodding and relaxed against the tree. It was silent but he was happy that his best friend wasn't as pissed as he originally thought.

"Leave it alone, Naruto. I'll deal with it."

"How? By killing another diplomat? You can show her you care in other ways, you know."

Sasuke gave no reply and he stared out into the darkness. He hated that Naruto knew him so well. If only his wife was so attuned. The distance and the years had gotten them to a point where showing her he cared had become a lot harder. She had grown stronger, too strong, too independent that she became to be immune to his absence. It didn't matter when he was and wasn't around. She carried on like it was another day.

It didn't used to be like that. The first year they married, they were inseparable. He made love to her every night and sometimes during the day. He could make her laugh. They would talk about anything and everything. And though she did most of the talking, he actually listened.

"You know what I was thinking of just now?" Naruto whispered. "When you asked her to marry you. Remember?"

"I'd rather forget."

* * *

" _She said no."_

 _Naruto tripped and fell flat on his face. He sputtered as he rose, brushing the snow from his face. "What do you mean she said no?"_

 _Sasuke wouldn't look in his direction as they walked the market._

" _I asked." Sasuke stated simply. "She said no."_

 _Naruto shook his head, "You gotta start from the beginning. That doesn't make any sense. She wouldn't say no. Sakura is in love with you. She's wanted to marry you since she was ten years old. She wouldn't have said no."_

" _She said no."_

 _He jumped crazily, "You may think that, but that's not what happened. Did something happen between you that I don't know about?"_

" _No."_

" _You got to give me something. She wouldn't have said no."_

" _She said-"_

 _Naruto dived in front of him, "I get that she said it! But something's wrong. How'd you do it?"_

 _Sasuke stopped shortly to look over a knife. He picked it up and analyzed it._

 _Naruto tapped him on the shoulder, "How'd you do it?"_

 _He shrugged, "I just asked."_

" _Where?"_

" _At her work."_

" _Her work?" Naruto brows knit, "Was she with a patient?"_

 _Sasuke shrugged._

" _So you asked her at work, while she was with a patient." His brows knit in horror, "What did you say?"_

 _Sasuke pushed the knife away and continued walking, "I said," He sighed, "There's an open spot at noon tomorrow if you want to get married."_

 _Naruto fell over._

* * *

Naruto felt guilty at times. He was the one that pushed their relationship. He supported every moment alone, every opportunity for their feelings to progress, and attempted on numerous occasions to set them up. He sometimes wondered if he had instead tried to keep them away from each other, would Sakura have a better life? Sure she got to marry the man of her dreams, but sometimes reality isn't fit for dreams.

Naruto was so blinded back then by the idea of his two best friends marrying he never asked himself if they should. He never thought Sakura would be left behind to raise a child all by herself. He never thought she'd be a wife to a man that was never around.

He foolishly thought Sasuke would change.

Yes, Sasuke had changed a little. Just enough to get by. But not enough to ever lead a normal life. And that's what he helped Sakura get sucked into.

He wondered briefly if Sasuke knew these things. Is that was why he pretended he didn't see the connection between Kiba and Sakura? Is that why he allowed it to go on?

"So we suck at relationships." Naruto busted out. "In our defense, we grew up without parents and Kakashi was our teacher. That says it all."

"Hn."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, contemplating. He was beginning to understand why Kakashi and Jayiya always read those love books. They were trying to understand women. Did he have a copy of it somewhere?

"But we got to get better. So let's get better. Let's do something different."

"Like what?"

Naruto blew out through his lips as he thought about it, "I don't know, maybe they can tell us. But it's like a fight, right? If what we're doing isn't working, try something else. The point is, not to give up."

"It's not a fight."

"It kind of is."

"If she wants to go, she can go."

Naruto lowered his eyes. Sometimes, even he believed Sakura deserved better. "When Sakura said no the first time. You didn't give up. You did something different and you tried again. It's the same thing."

* * *

" _Well of course she said no! You asked her like an idiot."_

 _Sasuke shot a foot out and tripped him._

 _Sputtering, he snapped up, knocking off all the snow. "She's been waiting for you for more than ten years. She deserved better than that." He shook his head, "Maybe this was a bad idea. You aren't ready for that."_

 _Sasuke wondered the same thing._

 _Naruto brooded for another moment. "Look, you gotta do it right. You need candles and music, and roses. You got to sweep her off her feet!"_

" _Why are you talking like that?"_

 _Naruto's face reddened, "Hinata makes me watch girly movies."_

" _I don't do romance."_

" _I'll help you."_

 _Sasuke crossed his arms. Could there be a downside to this? Would his reputation be tarnished?_

" _No one finds out."_

" _Promise."_

" _I'm not helping."_

" _Okay. But you got figure out what you're gonna say. Believe it or not, but I'm not good with words."_

 _Sasuke shot his eyes to the sky._

 _When Sakura came home that evening from her job, she would find a note on her door. She had an hour to get ready and then after that it was a waiting game. And the wait had been grueling as he had stood in the center of the room, counting the seconds she had been late. He had almost thought she wasn't coming until there was a knock on the door._

" _Sasuke?" The door tentatively opened._

 _He wondered what her face looked like seeing the candles and roses. He heard her feet touch the floor. Her footsteps were slow and unsure. "Are you here?" She whispered curiously._

 _Sakura came around the doorway and stalled, meeting him. Her eyes wide, her lips partly open._

" _Sasuke?"_

" _Sakura." He began._

" _What is all this?"_

" _I promise two things. Everything I have is yours. And I will give you anything you want."_

 _She hesitated, her eyes darting around at the candles, falling at the picnic, before finding him again. A smile broke out on her face. She rested a hand on her lip, "I don't want any kids."_

" _Okay."_

" _I'm kidding, I want three."_

 _He stifled a smirk. "Okay._

" _I don't want to live here."_

" _Okay."_

" _I'm kidding again, we can live here."_

 _He was silent._

 _She shrugged, "I'm just testing out that promise." She smiled wide._

" _Is that a yes?"_

 _She nodded and then twitched as if to run to him but she stopped, afraid he would deny her like all the other times. His cheeks reddened, realizing what she wanted. He glanced at the window, Naruto's head was peaking through._

 _But they were going to get married now. What right did he have to deny her? He nodded just once and she ran to him, nearly knocking him over, meeting his lips. It was awkward, having never kissed a woman before, but soon enough, he brought his arm around her and held her._

 _Naruto burst in the house, jumping up and down and coming over to them as they awkwardly parted to look at him, "My two best friends are getting married! This is the happiest day of my life."_

* * *

Sasuke didn't want to think about what used to be. That was fourteen years ago. He was stupid kid with stupid problems. After he left her, things changed. As time tends to change all things. There wasn't any blame or any regret.

Just a wonder...

If he hadn't left…

He had been paranoid of the Konoha Council. They were a group of old men that watched in the shadows and guided the politics of the village. It was them that had forced Itachi to kill his clan and Sasuke wasn't sure how much more blood they wanted. They were the ones that kept him out of prison so long as he used his strength to protect the village.

When Sarada was born, he felt he had no choice but to make another deal to save her from their wicked hands. It was because of that bargain, Sasuke was forced to leave Konoha and leave his wife and child.

What would life had been like if he had stayed? Would he be talking to his wife so easily as Kiba was? Would there be hundreds of memories he could share with her and laugh with her about?

Sasuke shifted, annoyed.

Sakura should have told him she was going to Silence. He felt like an idiot not knowing his wife had taken off. She was acting like she was the only parent of a missing child. They were all worried about their kids, not her alone. He would have gone with her. He would have attempted to talk her out of it first but he still would have gone with her if she insisted. He wanted Sarada back as well. Despite not being around, her safety was his priority.

Perhaps he should talk to her, as Naruto seemed to think. He hadn't wanted to share his anxieties simply because he didn't want to stress Sakura more but it felt like staying silent was backfiring. Did she think he slept at all last night? She had left when he needed her to stay. She was drifting further and further from him. Even without Kiba as a wedge between them, there was something else that was pushing them apart.

"They're here." Naruto got to his feet and Sasuke stood as well seeing their distance forms jumping through the trees. He jumped down to the fire and greeted them. He was eager to approach, wrap her in a hug, thank the gods that she was safe but he stopped upon noticing her smile as she landed.

She looked at Shino, "We did it." She said proudly.

Shino nodded, "You did well."

Her cheeks were red and she was slightly out of breath. She looked beautiful and younger than she's looked in years. Naruto swallowed, hating the fact that she was looking at Shino with shining eyes. He backed up as if he'd been punched in the gut.

Shino held up the scroll and tossed it to Sasuke who readily opened it. His teeth clenched as he read it over. He slapped it closed, nearly ripping it apart. "The kids are in Lightning."

"That's a two day travel." Shino estimated.

"Why?" Hinata questioned.

"They ran away."

Naruto's head snapped up, "What?"

Sasuke opened it again to reread it. "They were seen by a security guard sneaking over the wall. He followed them to a village in Lightning. He was keeping an eye on them when they were attacked by a gang of Red Capes. He's currently tracking them as they head north. They just past The hidden village of Thunder." Sasuke tossed it to the floor, glaring at Naruto, "I knew your boy would cause my daughter trouble."

"We don't know he's in charge."

There was a silence as HInata and Shino dropped their gazes, unable to agree with that statement.

"Tsk. Like father like son." Sasuke growled.

"Hey!"

He charged Naruto, grabbing him by his shirt, "If Sarada gets hurt, I'm holding you responsible." He shoved him away. Sasuke looked around then, "Where is Sakura and Kiba?"

* * *

-0-

"Hold on, just a little closer."

"What are you doing?"

Sarada's brows knit as she felt Boruto's body wiggle. It was getting closer and closer and then she swore she felt his breath on her cheek.

"Hold still."

Her body stiffened. His voice was right next to her ear. His voice had gotten deeper. Almost like a man's voice. Why did it make her belly twist? Her cheeks heated up. Then his lips pressed against her temple and she thought she was going to have a nervous breakdown.

He bit the blindfold and tugged it off her head. Her wide black eyes found his bright shiny blue ones. He was smiling as he laid next to her on the ground. "Hi."

It took her several moments to find her voice. "Hi." She blinked and forced her gaze to figure out her surroundings. They were on a wagon, slowly rolling down a road. It was already night and the only light came from flames held by their captors. With every bump, Boruto's body rubbed against hers. Their legs slowly intertwining, happening naturally, and yet without much resistance.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I'm still working on it."

"As my advisor, I'd like an answer in the next minute."

"That's not much time."

"I feel like I've given you enough time."

"Well, as future Hokage, shouldn't you be able to go get out of this yourself?"

"As future Hokage, I shouldn't have to do anything myself."

Boruto smiled and Sarada grinned back.

"But really," Sarada said, "We need a plan."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Got a long chapter here for you. Thanks for waiting. Got a crazy week next week, my brother's having a baby and I got to babysit his kids for a bit while they are in the hospital and then my father's coming down. AND my mother is having a benefit in her honor to help pay for her medical bills (she's fighting liver cancer.) So all this might put a hold on my updates. But I will be back, never fear! Have a happy Valentine's day!**_

\- Chapter 7

"Sasuke-san." Shino interrupted his brooding, "Do you know anything about the Red Capes that could help us?"

Sasuke sat, glaring at the fire. Hinata had softly informed them that Sakura and Kiba were currently sitting in a hot spring a half a mile from here. And though every ounce of him wanted to go and interrupt, he couldn't bring himself to do. Not only was he not going to be a jealous freak of a husband, but he also wasn't sure if he wanted to see it. 'It' being them involved in any form of the word. He had told himself it wouldn't matter. He had told himself if that's what's really going on he'd be fine. He'd just walk the other way and forget it. If she wanted to go, then he'd push her out the damn door.

But the more he thought about it, the more it was digging into him, pissing him off and causing an ache in his chest he didn't want to acknowledge. It was becoming clear: He needed evidence. He needed closure or whatever it was. He needed plain as day, written in stone, right in his face, to make him understand that his wife wants to be with another man.

Again his name was called and he looked up, answering the question. "Thirty with chunin level strengths. They will be discarded easily. It is the leader that will be a problem. Juugo, my associate in Sound, was from her gene. She is ten foot. I haven't seen the full extent of her abilities. She carries a cursed mark, making her unpredictable."

They continued to talk but he took no notice of it. "I'm going for a walk."

"Want me to come?" Naruto questioned, standing.

Sasuke looked back and glanced between Shino and HInata who spoke to each other, careless if Naruto was involved or not. "No."

Naruto constantly wanted to stick his nose where it doesn't belong. He had his own worries. Why doesn't he pay attention to them?

Sasuke took his time traveling on foot through the woods. He could make out their chakras easily enough and decided not to rush. He was sure this time he would find something he didn't want to see. How would he explain things to Sarada?

It's his fault. How could he blame Sakura for running off to another man? She's alone 99 percent of the time. What woman wants that for her life? How could he expect her to just live like that?

No, he can blame her.

She knew what she signed up for in the beginning. If she's loved him for so long then she knew what kind of man he was. Did she think he would just stop being who he was when they married? Did she think he was going to change? What right did she have to go off and find someone else without even talking to him about their problems in the first place? She could have told him she was unhappy. She could have told him at any point to stay home. But she never did. Not once.

Sasuke was going to rip them both to shreds.

He came upon the hot spring and they were both sitting with ample space between them, relaxed and staring up at the sky. They greeted him with a smile as he approached.

"Hey," Kiba waved, "Come on in, the water's great."

That's not the kind of greeting cheaters greet with. What game were they playing?

"The water feels great. It's really helping my sore muscle from the electric rod." She held up her naked leg in an attempt to look at it.

"Here," Kiba grabbed her foot, "I know of a perfect method to get the knot out." His fingers smoothed up the inside of her calf.

Sasuke's fingers clenched.

Sakura giggled but took her leg out his hold, "I can take care of it, thanks though."

He shrugged, sitting back.

Sakura stood up, wrapped up in a bathing towel. And though it was normal to be dressed in such a way, it irked him. She was inappropriately dressed in front of another man. A man that she's been flirting with nonstop. He felt his patience slipping.

"Did HInata and Shino return?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Where are they?"

"In Lightning. A gang called the Red Coats has them captive."

Her eyes dropped. She had been relaxed and for a moment composed and now the emotions began to overtake her face again. She curled her arms around her, "What am I doing?" She whispered. "We have to go." She hopped out of the water and ran by him. He almost attempted to grab her, but for what? To comfort her? He couldn't, not with Kiba staring at them.

He hadn't caught them. So why wasn't he relieved? Was there anything going on or was he building something out of nothing? He took the distance between them and concluded it was another man but what if it wasn't? What if it was something else? Would that be worse? What if she just didn't love him anymore?

"You know," Kiba suddenly began, breaking into the silence that surrounded them.

Sasuke hadn't realized he had just been standing there.

"I'm really wondering if you care at all."

Sasuke's brows knit, "What are you talking about?"

Kiba leaned up against the side of the hot spring, "Me, hitting on Sakura, right in front of you. You are either completely blind, or you really don't give a shit. Which is what she thinks. That bodes better for me. Makes you a dick. Makes me awesome."

"You are doing this on purpose?"

"Not necessarily on purpose, just taking the opportunities that I see. Since you know, you're not."

"There are no opportunities."

Kiba shook his head, "That's where you're wrong. You want to know why Sakura and I have so much to talk about? Because we've shared memories together. I've been there for every birthday and every holiday. We've been on missions together and done lectures together. I didn't even know I loved her until two years ago and even then I tried not too because I knew she was married to you but one day, it hit me... what marriage?" He snorted with a laugh, "There's no marriage. There's two days out of the year, you show up, take what you want, and abandon your child and a woman that adores you. You're not a challenge to me. Sakura and I are best friends. And she loves me already. She's just afraid to admit it because she is afraid to hurt you. So I'll just keep standing by until she's ready. Until you're gone. Cause, let's face it, I'm going to be here long after you're not."

Sasuke waited a moment before replying. "Do you know why I am not threatened by you?"

Kiba raised his eyebrows in question, however began to realize the hot spring was becoming increasingly hotter.

"Because you talk too much."

Fire shot from below, shooting him into the sky.

* * *

Naruto sat at the fire, with a big ball of disgust in his belly as he listened to Shino and HInata talk. Her excitement was palpable. It was nearly impossible to remain sitting as she fidgeted in her seat, moving her hands, laughing, more animated than Naruto had ever seen her. He felt the beast inside him begin to curl. He had to hide his hands as his nails grew.

"I thought someone would hear me." She giggled.

"If I could hear you, someone passing by would have." He agreed with a small smile.

"I just couldn't stop my heart. It was beating so fast." She looked at her husband. "It was so much fun, Naruto."

He threw a stick in the fire, "It was a mission. It wasn't supposed to be fun."

Her smile slowly drifted, her hands falling on her lap. She attempted once again. "We succeeded though."

"By almost getting caught it sounds like."

Shino came to her defense. "She was watching the entire premises. We were quite safe where we were. I used my bugs to grab the scroll. No one saw us."

Naruto grabbed a foot off the carcass rotating over the fire and took a bite. "Took you long enough though. That was a mission I could have done in an hour. You were gone nearly 8."

Hinata murmured, "It was hard getting in. There were soldiers everywhere."

He sighed, throwing the food to the flames. "I shouldn't have let you go. You weren't experienced enough. You could have gotten hurt. Maybe you should go home. I'm sure Himawari needs you."

Naruto's eyes snapped up when Hinata got to her feet. She stepped by him without a glance in his direction and dived into the tent, zipping it up behind her. He dropped his gaze to the floor, guilt pressing on his shoulders. He hadn't meant to be mean, he just couldn't stand her being so happy with Shino beside her. He didn't understand why she was always smiling around him. He could be fun too.

Shino shifted and unwilling to stay an uncomfortable atmosphere, stood and walked off.

Naruto listened to the fire crackling and for a brief moment, he thought he heard a muffled cry. He stared at his wife's tent.

It wasn't long after Sakura came crashing through the brush. "The kids are in Lightning?" She demanded.

He nodded mutely, turning back to the fire.

"Well, let's go. That's a far travel. I don't want to sleep. I want to get going."

"Me too." Hinata's voice sounded through the tent.

"It's dangerous-"

"We don't care. I'm going with or without you."

"Me too." Hinata voiced once again.

Naruto glanced back at the tent. It would make it less awkward not having to deal with everyone noticing he wasn't sleeping beside his wife tonight. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Boruto watched Sarada sleep. The moon was shining just right through the trees and it landed on her face. It was weird how it made her look...angelic. He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking that way about her and yet in the last forty-eight hours that's all he keeps thinking about. He knows he should be more worried about escaping. They were currently tied against a tree, their legs in metal shackles and their arms tied to the elbow behind their backs making it virtually impossible to do anything clever. Their captors hadn't said anything to them. They fed them randomly, let them go to the bathroom, treated them just fine, but didn't talk to them or seem to want anything from them.

He fell over on his side so his face was lined up against her own, however facing the other direction. "Sarada." He whispered.

Her eyes shot open and she blinked a few times.

He was smiling in greeting.

"Have you come up with a plan yet?"

"Kind of."

"Let's hear it."

"You're going to chew threw my ropes."

"What about the metal brackets on your legs?"

"Would you listen?"

She took a deep breath and waited.

"You're going to chew threw my ropes. Then I'll break yours. You are going to use a fire jutsu to melt the metal. That's gonna cause attention. I'm going to use clones to fight them off until we are free. Then we are going to run south."

"We aren't going to make it. There's too many of them."

He shrugged. "We have to try."

She thought about it for a minute before lifting her head up and looking around. Everyone was either asleep or drinking by the fire. No one seemed to be paying close attention to them. "Fine. Turn around."

Boruto rolled over and scooted backward. It was one of the most awkward things he had to admit. Sarada chewing at his arms. He didn't know why it was actually turning him on. Male hormones and the things that stir it! He closed his eyes and counted to hundred, thinking of baseball and kunai practice. He felt the pressure against his arms give and he pulled and pulled as she continued until he finally felt them free. He pushed himself up off the floor and turned her over, using a bit of chakra to slice through the robe. He helped her sit up.

"Ready?" He whispered.

She nodded and as she formed her hand signals, he prepared to make a dozen clones to protect them.

A giant mammoth flashed in front of them. Their eyes went wide as they slowly rose from her knees to her hips to her gut to her shoulders, it felt like the body went on forever until they finally saw the face, covered in the shadows of the night.

The giant reached down and grabbed Sarada by the neck.

"Sarada!" Boruto hollered attempting to reach for her.

The woman grabbed him by the neck as well lifting them high off the ground. Their trapped legs kicked and wiggled in a vain attempt as their hands clawed at the fingers that choked them.

Sarada almost gave in to fear until she saw Boruto struggling in the same position. Her hands instantly performed a jutsu and fire shout down from the sky, raining on the giant. She dropped them as she roared, falling back. Sarada blew fire on her metal brackets and they split apart in seconds. She dropped over to Boruto and did the same but the moment he was free, the giant was approaching again.

They grabbed each other's hand and ran.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke watched their wives from behind. The girls were about a half a mile ahead, pushing faster and with a speed that was nearly dangerous. It was difficult to keep up without having to use an abundance of chakra to keep from crashing into limbs.

Kiba and Shino were constantly complaining.

"Shouldn't we stop them or something?" Kiba questioned again.

"They will collapse at this level. It's been five hours. They need to rest."

Sasuke and Naruto said nothing as they continued their vigilant watch. It was hard enough travelling at the speed they were going in the dark but it was even harder to watch their wives from a distance, making sure they didn't trip or misstep. They needed to concentrate without the pestering voices of two men that just couldn't get a hint.

It was a little less stressful when the sun rose but it felt like the women picked up their pace. Which only increased Shino's and Kiba's attempts to intercede.

"We are not the only ones in this forest." Shino reminded them. "They are two miles ahead. We won't be much help this far behind."

Sasuke was beyond annoyed, "They will stop when they need too."

Naruto panted, "Yeah, and what about us! This is killing us."

"You're getting old."

"Hey! You are older by a month."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, yeah, me too! I was worried about Kiba."

Kiba and Akamaru perked up, confused.

Naruto cursed under his breath. How could he get them to calm down? Boruto was with Sarada. If the past couple of years had proved anything, it had shown that the two of them are exceptional and capable of handling crisis. They can get out of anything. If he thought for a moment that they were in harm's way he would use his own bijuu and fly across this great plain to find them. But they had run away for a reason. Maybe they were having a fun adventure. Maybe they were being rebellious. But either way they were kids just being kids.

Perhaps he should end this goose chase and send them all back to Konoha. Boruto and Sarada could get themselves out of trouble. If someone had kept getting him out of trouble when he was younger he wouldn't have progressed as much as he had.

"Ahead," Shino shouted, "There's five of them. Sakura and Hinata already face them."

They could hear Sakura's scream for dominance from where they were and it wasn't long after the ground shook and the birds flew frighteningly from the trees. By the time they arrived, much of the ground was displaced and thousand year old trees were torn from their roots. Sakura fought three at once, meeting punch for punch and kick for kick. Hinata faced her own, spinning and lashing out with her chakra covered arms.

Naruto and Sasuke rested on the same branch and stared down at them. Naruto couldn't believe how strong Hinata looked standing there, her hands covered in blue chakra, her eyes pulsing in the power of her Byakugan. She seemed so powerful and yet he knew how tender she was. Part of him wanted to intercede but she didn't seem to need any help.

Shino and Kiba were on the branch below them. "Aren't we helping?"

Sasuke replied, "No."

Sakura jumped up, smashing her fist in her opponent's face, breaking every bone as he flew threw the air. She was celebrating her victory however not paying attention to the man behind her and a trail of ice slithered up her body, wrapping around. HInata noticed and came to help but the distraction was enough for another ninja to snag her, pinning her arms to her sides. He squeezed hard and she screamed out in pain.

Kiba jumped upon Akamaru growling, "Just because someone doesn't need to be saved, doesn't mean they don't want to be saved. I'm helping." Kiba hopped down into the battle with Shino at his side, intervening.

"These guys." Naruto clenched his fists.

Sasuke watched as Kiba pulled at the ice, breaking it from her skin. He whispered something and she smiled nodding. They became a team then, smashing each opponent with accurate coordination. As if they've done it so many times before.

And somehow this bothered him more than the idea of catching them in bed.

Shino's bugs crawled its way around Hinata's captor and his screams were all that were left of him by the time the bugs flew away. HInata smiled at him in gratitude.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped down then and when they girls noticed they turned their backs, jumping up into the trees, "Let's not waste anymore time." Sakura demanded and took off again.

"Sakura." Naruto hollered after, "We should rest!"

"If you need to rest already then you shouldn't be Hokage!"

That got his blood boiling and chasing after her. Everyone grumbled as they attempted to keep up.

Sasuke looked at the beaten bandits without really seeing them.

When had they become a team?

* * *

Boruto and Sarada had run until they could run no more. They had run South as Boruto had instructed but now that Sarada had thought about, why hadn't they run home? They were currently sitting beside a lake, resting. The sun was up and the day was only just beginning but the stress of the night had made them both too tired to continue. They had gone for a swim to clean up and now they were curled against the sand, laying rather close to each other.

Sarada was watching him sleep. He breathed calmly. He slept on his side, curled with an arm tucked under his head. His face was soft and his lips were just slightly open. He looked young and yet his jawline was become more pronounced. His cheeks were thinning. His shoulders were thickening. Everyday, he seemed to be changing into a man.

She wasn't ready for it. They were only fourteen. She wasn't ready to deal with these feelings that were building inside of her. Her stomach was curling. Her heart was pounding. She shouldn't be alone with him anymore. How could she talk about this with her mom? Does her mom even know feelings like this? Her mom's old. There's no way she feels things like this.

Sarada closed her eyes but all she saw was Boruto's face. She hated that. She wondered what happened to the good old days were all she thought about was science and biology.

* * *

Naruto was over it. He was hungry, tired, sore, and most of all, hungry. He had put up with their extravagant speed all day. It was dinner time now and there was nothing that was going to stop him from having dinner. They came upon a village and the moment he saw it, it was over. He was stopping. He flashed in front of the girls and they nearly tripped on themselves in an effort to stop. He had to make quick clones to catch them from falling.

With only a small argument, he managed to get them to end their ridiculous run.

It would do them no good if they came upon an enemy and they had no chakra. And this they understood. Rest was necessary in order to care for the kids.

While Naruto headed straight for the small cafe the village had to offer, Sasuke went to the inn to get rooms. The girls headed to the bathhouse. When Kiba and Shino offered to go as well, Sasuke and Naruto decided their plans could wait.

Much to their delight, the bathhouse was currently closed for renovations. Sakura put her hands on her hips, "That sucks."

Naruto hid his smile, "That's too bad. Guess we'll go eat."

"I'll find us rooms." Sasuke hid his own smirk as he turned toward the inn.

"You know," Kiba began, "I saw a hot spring not a mile back."

Naruto and Sasuke spun on their foot again.

"I'm tired." HInata whispered.

Sakura agreed,"Me too."

Another bullet dodged, the boys turned toward their original destination. The group followed Naruto to the cafe and they sat to eat. Naruto noticed Hinata sit next to Sakura as they sat at a big table in the inn. He attempted numerous times to meet her eyes but she kept her head lowered not even bothering to smile at the waitress as she took their order. He screwed up pretty badly apparently. He's done some pretty crappy stuff in the past. Missed anniversaries, birthdays, had to leave christmas morning, but she had never given him the silent treatment. He didn't even think what he had said had been that bad.

Sasuke sat in the empty seat beside Sakura. "Three rooms." He handed a key to Naruto and tossed one between Shino and Kiba. The men looked at each other in annoyance. Sasuke ordered his drink and food and ignored the rest of the table's banter.

Once the food was before them and ready to eat, Shino raised his glass. "Let us toast." He began. "To HInata's first mission in fourteen years. And it was successful."

There was a cheer from Sakura and Kiba. Sasuke took up his chopsticks to eat. He didn't partake in these annoying celebrations.

Naruto raised his glass, "And to her last."

Sasuke stopped mid-stride, mouth open and everything.

There was a silence as Naruto took a deep swig of his drink before digging in mindless to the awkwardness the table seemed to be stuck under.

Hinata slapped her cup down and Naruto's eyes snapped up in confusion. She turned to Sakura with a bowed head and clasped hands, "Sakura-chan, I would be grateful if I could stay with you tonight."

Sakura stuttered looking between her and Naruto before dumbly nodding, "Yes, that's fine, Hinata-chan."

She stood. "Forgive me. I've lost my appetite." She bowed to the table and took off.

Naruto stood to go after her but he didn't know why she had taken off like that. He hadn't said anything wrong! He scoffed, roughly sitting back down but he pushed his food away and grabbed his drink.

Sakura and Sasuke both set their eyes on him. "Dumbass." They mumbled under their breath. Sasuke resumed eating while Sakura refused to look at him for the remainder of the meal. There was no other conversation about it. No one else dared too.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Loving the feedback! Sasuke and Sakura fan-enjoy!**_

chapter 8

Sakura carried Hinata's food in her hand and said goodnight as she parted to her room. Which should have been 'their' room. Sasuke glared after her. Why was he being punished because Naruto doesn't know how to keep his fat mouth shut? He clenched his fist following the depressed hokage to the bedroom. He was a grown ass man, he didn't want to share a bed with this dipshit!

Naruto collapsed on the floor. The inn was old-fashioned and still held the traditional japanese set up with a thin mattress on the floor, a low lying table to sit on the floor and drink tea, and a hearth to warm the room and boil water for tea and the bath. There was a small room for the restroom but even that wasn't upgraded and needed to be used sparingly.

Sasuke observed him for a moment before deciding he was not going to sleep in the same bed as Naruto. "Go fix it."

"Fix what? I didn't say anything." He murmured back like a little boy mad at his little sister.

"I'm not spending the night here. Stop being a stubborn jackass and fix it."

Naruto snapped up, "I'm stubborn? What about you? Kiba's basically fondling her under the table and you pretend it's not even happening."

"Mind your damn business. I have said it once, I've said it a thousand times. You change the subject to ignore your problems. I haven't made my wife storm off."

"No, yours just won't look at you."

Sasuke grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him to his feet. "Sakura is my concern. Now be a fucking man and go talk to your wife."

Naruto was silent, glaring back into his black eye. And then his brows knit as he pleaded, "Can we go together? Sakura's going to be really mean. I'll feel better if you're there."

Sasuke shoved him away, annoyed at his childish manner even in his thirties. But he was right. Sakura would be mean. "Fine."

With a new determination, the boys took off up the stairs to their wives' room. Naruto spun around in a moment of fear but Sasuke shoved him forward and he stumbled in front of the door. With a tentative hand, he knocked.

Sakura opened the door. Her eyes were narrowed and Naruto instantly shrunk back. "What?"

"C. I speak to Hinata, please?"

"She doesn't want to speak to you." She almost got the door closed.

Sasuke pushed him and Naruto bumped into the door, stopping it. He cleared his throat, speaking louder. "Please. Hinata, can I talk to you?"

There was a moment of silence and soon, Hinata stepped out of the room and bypassed them as she went down into the room assigned to them. Naruto grinned happily. "You're turn." He patted Sasuke as he passed and hurried after his wife.

Sakura left the door open for him and he stepped in. She was at the hearth currently attempting to light a match. "I can't get this lit. Can you help me?" She held out the matches and then looked back at him and winced. "Sorry. Forgot." She glanced at his one arm before turning back with a sigh.

Sasuke approached and with a simple sign, he blew fire underneath it, lighting all the kindling and nearly boiling the large pot of water within seconds. He stood, quite smug. She rested a hand on her hip. "How silly of me."

"Hn."

He removed his cloak and attached it to the hook by the door before he sat at the table on his knees, a subtle way of saying he'll take some tea. She ladeled some hot water into a small teapot and grabbed a tea bag that sat on top of the hearth, one of the only complimentary objects that came with the room and stirred it before pouring him a cup. "I'm going to bathe."

She lifted the boiling pot off the hearth and carried it into the bathroom. She swung the door closed but it stood ajar. She didn't seem to notice it but he did and as he sipped his tea, he casually glanced over his shoulder.

Her reflection in the mirror shined through the tiny sliver in the door. He watched as she pinned her pink hair to the top of her head and wrapped a small towel around it, clipping it still. And then she went about undressing. He turned at that point, taking a sip, keeping his eyes shut. He didn't know why it felt wrong spying on his wife undressing. He'd done it numerous times before and never felt guilty for it but for some reason it was different now.

"Sasuke, get undressed, when I'm finished you need to bathe too. I'm not sleeping next to you all sweaty. And you don't want the water getting cold." A small towel was thrown to him.

Now he remembered why he hated traveling with her. Women always care about hygiene.

* * *

" _Don't get any ideas, we both need a bath." She pushed him off as she rolled over, attempting to deny him. But being dirty never bothered a real man. They were out in the middle of nowhere and there was nothing around for miles. This was a perfect time to get an idea and he had many. Sasuke's hand traveled under her shirt, gripping her bra-covered breast as he kissed on her neck. She was giggling, twisting in an effort to get out of his hold, but he threw a leg over her to keep him still._

" _Hold on." She pushed, "I want to talk about something else."_

 _Sasuke dropped against the ground, annoyed. They've only been married for four short days. It was still technically their honeymoon. He had every right to take advantage of that as much as possible._

 _Sakura leaned over him, her fingers tracing odd patterns on his chest. "Well, I've quit my job and we've left Konoha for a bit..." She began tentatively._

" _And?"_

" _Do you still want to put off having a baby?"_

 _A bomb exploded in Sasuke's head._

 _He sat up, running a hand through his hair as he blindly stared off, panicking inside._

 _A baby? What would he do with a baby? It would cry and want attention and poop and want to eat. The amount of things that would be required of him. Life as he knew it would be over._

 _Where would they raise it exactly? Out here in the wild? What would it eat? What if they were being chased by bandits and it cried and gave away their position? What if they lost it?_

 _Oh, the amount of questions zooming in his head right now was enough to cause a overload of electrons._

 _Sakura sat up with him and she maneuvered her face in view, "Think about it and get back to me." She smiled, seemingly accomplishing something as she laid back down away from him._

 _And then it hit him._

 _She had just gotten out of sex._

 _He had heard men joke about this. He never thought it would ever happen to him. He figured it was only because they failed at pleasing their partner. Why else would they weasel their way out of it? Headaches? Periods? Tired? He had been on the lookout for those obvious deterrents but not this sneaky, sex-crushing conversation about a baby!_

 _Sasuke stood_

 _She sat up confused._

" _Why?"_

" _Why what?"_

 _He waited for her to figure it out._

 _She rolled her eyes, "I'm dirty. I don't feel exactly sexy to have sex."_

 _Sasuke looked up and scanned the surroundings. "Follow me."_

" _What?" She stood, unwilling to leave the fire._

 _He snatched her hand and together they went trampling through the snow._

" _Sasuke, it's late. Let's go to sleep."_

 _THey came to a clearing and found a frozen mini lake. Sakura crossed her arms, "I"m not washing in frozen water. We will stop in a inn tomorrow."_

 _Without realizing it, he was about to show how far men can go for sex._

 _Sasuke made the hand signs and with a big breath of air, blew out fire, igniting the entire lake. By the time the fire burnt out, not only was the ice melted but the lake was now a temporary hot spring. He looked back at her. "Get in."_

" _You're ridiculous."_

* * *

Despite the deep concern of their hygiene during their year travelling, it hadn't been so awful. Aside from getting her pregnant and having a baby in the wilderness, it had been a particular good year. The ability to make love to her every night had been a plus.

Fourteen years changes people. Now they are in a room alone, without kids to bother, and there's a weight of stress between them that's ruining any chance to make amends. It was so frustrating. How was he going to talk to her? He didn't even know what to talk to her about. He couldn't accuse her of cheating. Despite Naruto making awful insinuations and him noticing their friendship was however deep, he hadn't caught them doing anything really wrong. She was allowed to have conversations with other people. She was allowed to laugh. To train. To...spend time with other men...

So then if it weren't cheating, then what else could there be? Did she _want_ to cheat? Did she want to be with Kiba? Was that somehow worse? She had thoughts of another man? He couldn't stop her from thinking of someone else. He couldn't catch her cheating in her dreams.

When did he become so obsessed with her infidelity! Damn Naruto. He had been perfectly fine before this mission. Not once had he thought Sakura would leave him and now it's consuming him.

Sakura opened the door wearing her bathing towel. It barely covered her chest and it ended just below her buttocks. The sight stalled him as he brought the tea to his lips.

"You're still dressed."

He swallowed and set his cup down. He stood and with a single fluid motion of his arm, he lifted his shirt off and threw it on the floor.

Her cheeks went red instantly and her green eyes dropped to the floor. She reverted back into the bathroom to wait for him.

After he rid himself of his pants and wrapped the small towel about his waist, a difficult feat to be sure. Years of practice had aided him and he was able to tie it off on his own as he entered the bathroom. There was a low stool on the wet tile and Sakura waited next to the hot water. He took a seat and went to grab the ladle but Sakura grabbed it first much to his surprise. He sat straight and her hand rested on his forehead, tilting his head back. He watched her as she poured the hot water over his hair. Her fingers running through his black tendrils. The water trickling down his spine and stomach. He had to move, leaning over and resting his elbows on his knees, if only to hide how good this felt.

He hung his head as the washcloth slipped over his neck and back and he clenched his teeth to keep back a moan. It made him think of the last time he touched her. It was months ago. No...he realized, His last visit home she had worked through it and by the time she came home she had been too tired to perform. It was a year or so ago.

A year since he touched his wife intimately….

He stared at the ground. It was shame that filled him. No wonder she wanted to leave him.

She stepped in front of him, her thick muscled legs coming into view. Thoughts seemed to vanish at that point. He leaned back as the washclothe roamed the front of his neck and down his chest. He looked up and met his wife's face. Her cheeks were still red and her lips were just slightly open. He could tell just by looking at her that she was thinking the same things he was in the ways of desire. Would she stop him if he attempted to make love to here on the bathroom floor?

When she felt his eyes, she glanced at him and then smiled softly, taking a step back. "I guess you can do this."

He latched onto her wrist, keeping her steady.

Sakura turned her head away, "I'm gonna go to bed." She twisted her wrist, dropped the cloth on the floor, and walked out.

Numbly, he reached for the washclothe but he ended up sitting there for a few moments unsure what to do next. How could he communicate with her if she won't let him touch her? He was never good at communication, she made him very much aware of that long ago. She knew that. So then why, why was she making it so hard to talk to her?

Naruto's voice came through. ' _if what we're doing isn't working, try something different.'_

Sasuke finished cleaning fast and at the sink he found fresh clothes. He hadn't even heard her but carelessly, he dressed. He slapped open the door but it was already dark in the room. He grabbed a piece of lit tinder from the hearth and lit a lantern placing it on the floor beside the mattress and then sat upon his knees.

Sakura sat up, confused as to why he was sitting there. "What's wrong?"

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Why won't you look at me? Why are you afraid? Why do you deny me? If you are unhappy then tell me. If you are angry, then tell me. If you are sad, then tell me. But do not ignore me any longer."

She was speechless at first but then tears began to build.

He sat with a straight back and a belly full of fear. Was this the part where she told she didn't love him anymore? Was this where she tells him, she's choosing Kiba? His cocky words fill Sasuke's head now. 'She already loves me, she's just afraid to tell you.' Is this that moment? He swallowed, preparing.

Sakura tucked her legs tight under her as her fingers rested in her lap. She struggled with words as her shoulders began to shake. All her guilt came tumbling out.

"It's my fault." She began.

The admittance was a blow to the gut.

"I was careless. It was Naruto's anniversary party and everyone was drinking and I only had a few."

Sasuke's brows knit.

Her hands fisted in her thighs, "If I wasn't drunk that night, Sarada would be safe. It's my fault she was taken. I couldn't protect her."

He stared at her in disbelief. He waited for a moment. "Th. That's it?"

Her eyes lifted full of tears, "What do you mean that's it? I'm awful. Go ahead, tell me how horrible of a mother I am."

His hand rested on the ground to catch him. He stared at the blankets, his eyes darting back and forth. He began to think back to the first day, Sakura crying at Sarada's room. Then the next day, her temper at Silence...every moment adding up. If he took Kiba out of the picture, it all began to make sense. It was Naruto that put that thought in his head. Naruto that made him a freaking wreak. His fingers curled into a fist.

He was going to pound the shit out of him.

The sound of his wife's tears however pulled his attention away from exact revenge. He sat up again and breathed out. There was a certain amount of relief. All the tension that had built on his shoulders the past few days disappeared. He felt brand new.

He could have laughed if his wife wasn't in so much pain.

"Sakura."

She attempted to clear her face but it was pitiable.

"Sarada ran away."

Her tears stopped instantaneous. "What?"

"She ran away."

Her green eyes shot to the door, "Naruto!" Her feet pounded on the wood as she ran down the steps.

Sasuke sat there with a smirk on his face as he heard his wife run rampant chasing after Naruto. There was some satisfaction listening to him scream.

"Your son took my daughter out of the village! Can't you be a father for once. What the hell is wrong with you? He's leading my innocent daughter to danger! I'm going to make him regret being born!"

When Sakura returned to bed, Sasuke laid on his back, pretending to sleep. Although he was far from it. Now that there wasn't this invisible wall of tension between them, he wondered would it be easy to simply reach over and touch her? He had to try.

But it didn't take long to find out. Sakura tugged his arm out to slip her body against his, resting her head against his chest and her legs twisting with his own. He sighed relieved, staring at the ceiling, simply thankful she was finally making it easy again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her breath running across his skin. His fingers lazily strolled along her arm. "I shut you out. I've gotten really good at doing that. I don't mean to be. Over the years, it's just become natural. I'll work on it."

Sakura lifted her head up to meet his eyes. There was a smirk on her features and she shifted, moving up so her lips were closer to his. "Want me to share something with you right now?"

He wanted her to stop talking so he could kiss her but he nodded once out of interest.

"When you took off your shirt earlier, I wanted to-"

Sasuke pressed his lips to hers before she could finish,. He kicked the blanket away as he rolled on top of her, pressing his body against her own, if only to feel what he has not felt in over a year. She moaned against his mouth, her legs curling around his hips welcoming him as he settled against her. There was a whole lot of communicating he needed to get done and the night only had so many hours in it.

* * *

 _ **You like? Let's see if Naruto's night goes as smoothly...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: Glad everyone loved Sakura and Sasuke! Let's take a peak at Naruto and HInata's room now, shall we?**_

Chapter

Naruto followed his wife back to the room with a belly full of butterflies. He hadn't been this nervous since his wedding night. And what a disaster that had been. Though thankfully Hinata had a great sense of humor or he doubted they would have made it through. He put his hand on the door, took a deep breath and stepped in.

Hinata sat beside the bed on her knees. He had lit a few of the lanterns and the fire light was flickering over her, hitting her lavender eyes. He cleared his throat to cut off the desire rising in him. He highly doubted he was going to make everything right in one go. It never happened. True, Hinata and him rarely fought like this but he usually makes things a hell of a lot worse before she decides she doesn't want to be upset anymore.

Naruto thought the first couple of years that Hinata never got angry. He would hear horror stories from other guys about their wives having a meltdown at dinner and he would scratch the back of his head and laugh as if he understood. But that never happened to him. Hinata was understanding and sweet. She bathed him in affection and smiled.

But slowly, the honeymoon effect began to ware. And after years of never fighting, Naruto came to a shock when she finally broke. Though it was rare, and though it never lasted long, he still didn't know what to do except head for the hills until she calmed down. Of course he always returned with flowers.

Naruto shut the door and sighed out. He faced her. And then, like a blown leaf, he fell to his knees in front of her, pressing his forehead to the floor, "Don't leave me! I'll change, I'll do better. I'll do whatever you want. I'll take time off from the office. I'll come home everyday for dinner. I won't work weekends. I'll shower every day and hang up my clothes. I'll visit your father. Please, don't leave me."

Silence followed and it made him nervous. He clenched his eyes shut, begging to all gods that he hadn't screwed this up. He didn't even know what he'd done but damn it to hell he was sorry.

Soon, her fingertips danced in his hair and he popped his head up.

She was smiling, "What are you talking about? I'm not going to leave you."

"We've been fighting. And Shino is always around-"

"What does Shino have to do with anything?"

Naruto darted his eyes away.

"Are you jealous of Shino?"

"No!" Naruto dropped his shoulders, "A little."

"Naruto." She chastised a little, her hand resting in his. "That's silly. Shino is my friend."

"I know. He's just...always around. And I'm not."

"It makes me happy. That you care." She admitted softly, her eyes dropping, "I thought, perhaps you didn't anymore."

His brows knit in sadness. How could she ever think that? How could he ever make her feel that?

"I am upset with you." She confessed. "Last month I came to you as my Hokage and I asked to be a ninja again. But you did not speak to me as my Hokage, you spoke to me as my husband and denied me. My children are older and gone from the house. I am alone all day. All my friends are ninjas. I am a ninja still in my heart and my husband denies me a part of who I am."

Naruto's hand slipped away and Hinata noticed, watching him. His back straightened. His features hardening as his eyes went to the horizon. It's the way he looks when he sits at his desk in the Hokage's office. Harsh and cold.

Yet still she continued. "I have been on my first mission in fourteen years and I have found a purpose outside of children. Outside of being a wife. I have found a piece of myself I thought I lost. I can't explain the joy-"

"You'll be sent on missions."

"Yes."

"I can't."

"Naruto, it is who I am."

"You can die."

"Yes."

"I can't."

"Naruto."

He stood swiftly, "We won't speak of this again." He slammed the door as he left.

Naruto stood against the door. A rage set fire in his heart and he didn't know what to do to quell it. He had never spoken to her like that and he hadn't intended to do it but the moment she mentioned missions, he felt a fear swallow him. The same fear that overtook him a month ago.

He sat with his back against the door, hanging his head in his hands. He couldn't lose her. If she went out on missions, he wouldn't be able to protect her. She'd be out of his reach. And if she were to get hurt, he'd lose control. The beasts would swallow him. He wouldn't be able to stop it. She was the only link to sanity. To bliss. To this world that kept him from being overwhelmed by the power that existed inside him. If he didn't have her, he had nothing.

If that meant she had to stayed locked in the house, then that's what it came down too. She'd get over it. She'd move on. He just needed to nip this sudden idea of hers in the bud.

"Naruto!"

His head popped up, his eyes wide in fear. He didn't bother sticking around to find out why Sakura was screaming his name. Naruto took off running.

* * *

Boruto washed in a hot spring, scrubbing the days off. He attempted numerous times to peak around the bend were Sarada was currently soaking but she had put up a bunch of bushes and rocks to keep any eyes from sneaking a glance. And she had done a really good job of it. There was not a single crack and no matter how he moved, twisted, or rotated, there was no getting even a taste of what laid beyond.

It didn't mean he wasn't still totally and completely turned on just by the thought that a naked girl was in the same vicinity of him. He was a teenage boy after all. It didn't even have to be true for him to be turned on. But the fact that it was true made it even worse.

Their clothes were washed and currently drying over two fires. His were on his side and hers were on the other side. And he realized if he poked his head out far enough, he could see her clothes. And her panties. And Her bra. He nearly fainted, catching himself on a rock. That means he might see her as she heads to get her clothes back. He would have to be sneaky but he might manage it.

A perverted smile slipped on his lips. He might see his first naked girl.

He leaned back up and the smile vanished. Her clothes were already gone. His brows knit. He looked left, right, turned in a circle. He had only looked away for a moment! Why were the gods against him!

Sarada came around the bend with her arms crossed fully dressed, smug. "Are you done yet?"

He squealed, slipping far into the water swimming behind a rock.

"Don't look!"

"There's nothing I want to see!" She screamed back. "Hurry up. Let's get back to Konoha." She stomped away.

Disappointment and aggravation pressed on Boruto's brow as he mumbled to himself before sinking into the water, hopefully to drown himself.

* * *

On one hand, Naruto was happy to notice Sakura and Sasuke had made up. It was an easy thing to tell. First they were very late for breakfast. Late meaning, they hadn't shown up until the very end when everyone else was about to pay. Two, Sakura was considerably very cheerful, greeting everyone with a smile and a good morning, even Naruto himself. He was still nursing a relatively large bruise on the back of his head so he had nothing nice to say in return. And three, she had just dipped her finger in a small ramekin of honey and teased Sasuke into tasting it. Which to the whole table's surprise and relative disgust, he did.

She had laughed, falling into him. They didn't even seem to notice they weren't the only two people at the table as Sasuke leaned in to whisper something into her ear that made her blush from her cheeks down to her neck. She whispered something back that made him bug eyed and he cleared his throat, reaching for a cup of water, taking a deep gulp.

"Um." Naruto interrupted.

Their eyes shot to him, seemingly just becoming aware they were being watched. They straightened, hands that were currently doing something ungodly under the table, separating and now there was a good amount of space between them.

On the other hand, Naruto was pissed off that he had managed to make things worse between him and own wife. Hinata sat stiff and uninterested in her surroundings, barely touching her food, and even as Shino attempted to pry, she said nothing. That ended up with Shino leaning around her if only to send a glare in his direction.

Kiba had gotten up and left, without much notice until Sakura said something.

Either way, this was not the best situation to be heading toward the kids in. Should he just go at it alone? He thought about bringing it up but decided against it. They all would have something to say and he didn't want to fight with all of them.

Perhaps the ten hour run would cool things off.

* * *

Boruto and Sarada walked without much to say. He hadn't wanted to go back to Konoha for selfish reasons. It wasn't even about his parents anymore. He simply wanted more time away with Sarada. He was getting courage. Courage that might be enough to either ask her out or just find a way to kiss her. They were so many romantic occasions when out in the woods. The sun rising and setting. A fire. A campsite. The woods. A lake. All of it could fit right in if he only knew how to make it romantic. But he didn't watch nearly enough romantic films to have a single clue as to what to do or say. He was definitely going to need some research in the future if he was going to have any chance at wooing a girl.

He was mindlessly walking until he saw a stranger standing in the middle of the road. But it was Sarada who grabbed his hand, stopping him. "Do you see him?" She whispered.

"It's just one guy."

"So what? He could be dangerous."

"He's smiling."

"So what?"

"Come on. Maybe he can tell us how far we are from Konoha."

"Boruto!"

But he was already on his way, waving, "Hey!"

The stranger was dressed with a khaki cloak and a backpack strapped to his back. He waved a hand. There was a Konoha insignia wrapped around his leg.

Boruto looked back, "He's from Konoha!"

"It could be a lie." Sarada bit as she held onto a kunai, approaching with caution.

The man kneeled down and grinned, "Hello, I'm Kagari. I'm a friend of your parents."

Boruto and Sarada glanced at each other. "A..A friend?"

"I saw you guys jump over the wall. I've been keeping an eye on you."

Sarada lowered her guard a little, "So.. you're from Konoha."

He tapped his insignia, "That's right."

"If you know our parents, how come we've never met?"

He sat on his butt, "That's a long answer. We fought the chunin games together."

Boruto stepped back, closer to Sarada and with a hand behind him, he gripped her. It was a subtle way of telling her that he didn't believe this guy and that they were going to attempt an escape. But when she gripped his hand back, he lost his train of thought. His cheeks reddened as he looked down at them clasped.

This is what it felt like to hold her hand, he thought.

Again, not exactly the perfect timing but, he'll take what he can get.

"Are you here to take us back?"

He tilted his face and winked, "Not exactly."

Sarada threw a knife across at a tree, a string attached with a dozen tag bombs. They went off in seconds, giving Boruto and her the distraction they needed to run but Kagari stood in front of them with a smile. With a quick hand signal, metal rod sprung up from the ground and formed a impromptu prison around them. Sarada and Boruto both attempted to punch their way through but an electric current slapped them back to the floor.

Kagari stepped up to the bars.

"You're not from Konoha."

"You're sharp."

"Who are you?"

"I told you. My name's Kagari. I do know your parents. I just have a little vendetta against them."

"They'll kick your ass."

"Oh I'm sure. They'll a lot stronger than me. But I don't intend to fight them."

Sarada's brows knit as sat up. "What are you going to do?"

Kagari squatted down with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: I love how you guys reacted to this. I hope I didn't disappoint. There is still one more chapter left so stick with me.**_

Chapter

Kiba was falling behind and though it made Sakura worry, Sasuke suppressed his smirk, saying nothing as he kept his eyes ahead. There was something so satisfying about shoving it in his face that Sasuke took joy out of. He wasn't a man that openly displayed physical affection, but if there was an extra award for it, like the disgust in his diamond eyes, then he would make more of an effort to do so. Don't get him wrong, touching Sakura at any moment brought delight but, this was an added bonus he couldn't pass up.

They stopped for a drink beside a river and Sasuke took the 'opportunity' as Kiba had called them, to approach his wife. He grabbed her hand, moving her behind a tree if only to make out with her. He had made sure Kiba was in hearing distance as she giggled while leaning into his touch. "Stop it. This isn't our honeymoon." He let her slip out after he made his point. His eyes meeting the dog owner intentionally.

Kiba barred a fang before stomping off.

"Kiba?" Sakura called after him, she hurried to find him.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Well, that backfired.

He aggravatedly joined Naruto who sat by the water. He kicked him in the leg, noticing the awkwardness of his depression, "What's with you?"

Naruto threw a rock in the river. "I screwed up."

Sasuke took a seat. "So undo it."

"How?"

He wondered about that. "What was your advice to me... _Apologize. Buy her flowers. Clean the dishes. I don't know…._ something like that, I think."

Naruto smiled, his depression falling away as his light blues flipped back to him. He shook his head, "You're a shitty best friend."

"Yet I'm the best you can do."

"Naruto!" Hinata cried as she ran up to him, panting. Her byakugan was activated and she was pointing, "I found them. They're trapped."

The boys stood, eagerly feeling for their chakra signatures but the kids were either too far away or too weak to be felt. "How far?"

"Eighty miles to the southeast. They were heading home."

Sasuke expanded his Susanoo and soon everyone arrived at the river. He gathered them up and the giant protector's wings flapped once and brought them into the air. It would still take several minutes to travel that length of distance.

"What's happened?" Sakura questioned, looking between Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto ignited his beast layer form. Now with their powers to the full extent, they could feel their children's chakra and they turned to meet each other's eye. How could they answer her, knowing that their selfishness and their foolishness had led them to ignore the needs of their children?

Naruto shot out, doubling his speed.

"Is Sarada okay?"

Hinata shook her head. Her eyes watching the distance of several miles but seeing the beating of their little hearts so close as if she could touch it. Everything was slowing down. The beat of their hearts, the flow of their blood, the wave of their chakra...It was becoming obvious. They were dying. Her knees gave out and Sakura grabbed ahold of her, fear brilliantly shining in her face. "HInata. Please, please tell me is she okay?" Sakura looked to her husband, "Sasuke?"

How could he answer her as he observed his daughter's lifeforce diminish? They were still two minutes away. He could do nothing. He could only move through space if he could see in front of him. Naruto was the only one that would be able to help them now.

Naruto dropped down on a dirt road, witnessing a square prison were the children were currently kept. A man had his hand through the metal rod bars with his hands upon them. Black lines of a curse seal waved over his skin, swimming around, soaking into both Sarada and Boruto before returning to its original owner. Naruto shoved himself forward only to be knocked to the ground by a powerful electrical shock that sent him flying on his back.

The stranger took his hands away and he stood, greeting Naruto with a pleasant smile.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kagari, Naruto-san." He pointed to the jail cell behind. "Don't worry about your children, they are alright."

He looked toward them. Boruto and Sarada could barely open their eyes as they laid on the ground, breathing erratically. They were moving however, their hands reaching for one another in comfort.

"What did you do?" Naruto growled.

He grinned. "Do you know Chakra also stores memory? It's like a little story book of time."

Naruto went to attack again but Kurma barked at him, reminding him of the shield that protected his opponent. He searched for a way to break it.

"Let's wait, Naruto-san for Sasuke-san to join us."

Naruto eyed him, finally noticing the Konoha insignia on his thigh. "Do I know you?"

The man didn't respond quickly. "That hurt, Naruto-san"

Sasuke's big Susanoo whipped out his sword and with all his weight dropped on the shield. Electricity bathed the wall and sent a series of jolts but as Sasuke was a weider of Lightning, he deflected it before it could hurt anyone. They dropped outside the wall and he released everyone. Sakura and HInata ran blindly toward the children but Susanoo draped a giant arm across the ground, denying them.

"Don't worry. They are safe with me. It was ill-advised of you to let them out on their own. Who knows what foul beasts are out here, huh, Sasuke-san?"

Hinata yelled up, "What did you do to Boruto?"

"Nothing serious. I simply took some information. They're fine." He kicked the bars, "Tell them you're fine."

Boruto helped Sarada get to her knees. They waved tiredly to their parents, relieved to see them and horrified at the same time. What trouble did they want to face? This weird guy or the wrath of their parents?

"Why do I listen to you?" Sarada whispered, resting against his side.

Boruto's cheeks were red. They were close again. Like how Kiba and Sakura had been close. Did she realize that? Did it make her belly feel funny like his belly? "Because it's always an adventure." He smiled, catching her black eyes.

She laughed. "I'm blaming all this on you."

He didn't mind, as long as they could sit here like this for a little while longer.

Shino called over, "Boruto. How did you get captured? How many times have I taught you. Do you even listen anymore?"

Boruto rolled his eyes, "Ah, Shino-sensei. He said he knew our parents. I didn't think-"

"That's right. You do not think. The world is not your-."

Sasuke interrupted, "How do we know you?"

"You too, Sasuke-san? Has it really been so long?"

"His name is Kagari." Sarada shouted, "He said he fought you in the chunin exams."

"Chunin?" Naruto looked over with a baffled face. "We fought in the chunin exams?"

"Yes!" Sakura bit. "That's when Gaara came."

"Ah, Gaara." Naruto smiled, "That was an awesome fight."

"And Orochimaru." Sasuke added.

"Oh yeah. He was dressed as a girl. That was a crazy fight. And you got your curse."

They nodded.

"I broke a dude's arms. Was that you?"

"No!"

Naruto and Sasuke both glanced at Sakura. She scoffed, "I don't know. Don't look at me."

"I'm from Rain. I wore a mask to breath underwater. I tricked you guys for a long time in a genjutsu. It was my best trick ever."

"I think I remember." Sakura whispered. "There were three of you. All in like a yellow jumpsuit?"

He points to her with a smile, "Yes, yes. You remember now?"

Naruto and Sasuke both shook their heads.

His curse became agitated. "Well, you are going to remember me from now on."

Hinata leaned up and whispered in Naruto's ear. "There are three hundred poles in the ground. They will react to his chakra. It is what's keeping this shield up. We need to stop his chakra flow to end the shield."

"How do we get in?"

She had no answer and backed away.

Naruto relayed the message to Sasuke behind a hand.

"What are you whispering about?" Kagari took a step forward, "You can't get in here, so don't try anything or I will hurt your kids."

Sasuke didn't like him threatening Sarada. "How are we supposed to fight you if you don't come out of your shell?"

"What makes you think I want to fight?" He took another step closer. "Revenge comes in many different forms. You shamed me out of my village. My parents disowned me. One of my brothers drank himself to death. The other changed his name and I haven't found him again. So what's a proper pay back? I know I can't defeat you. I've heard rumors of what you've done. Despite how powerful I've become, I can't defeat the three Sannin by myself. So what else is there?"

Sakura's heart was beginning to thump, "Sasuke." She whispered. "He's going to hurt them."

"But then the Konoha Council comes up to me…"

Sasuke's brows knit.

"Giving me a payload to kill your kids."

Naruto screamed, "What are you talking about? Konoha wouldn't do that."

Kagari's eyes landed on Sasuke. "You don't seem so sure, Sasuke-san."

Naruto turned to him, "Sasuke. You can't listen to this guy. He's lying."

"Why would I lie about something like that? Why would I tell you?" He smiled wide. "That look on your face, Naruto-san. It doesn't feel good being betrayed by your village, does it?"

A tail whipped out, flinging against the shield. "Shut up!"

"Relax, Naruto-san. They couldn't have asked a better person. I'm no kid-killer. I took this job, if only to help. You were lucky. But I still had to find a way to get back at you. And I think I found it." He stopped walking when he was only ten feet away. "See, your kids gave me something that brought me exactly what I wanted to get my revenge."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto barked.

"This."

Two metal bars shot out of the ground in front of Kagari and a hologram began to play. It was the memory of Boruto as he had stood in the doorway, peeking around the bend. He watched Shino and his mother sitting on the couch. They were talking quietly until Shino grabbed her hand. She didn't pull away. She shook her head and gave a soft smile, keeping her eyes to the floor. But even so, Shino placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head. Her eyes were squeezed shut. And with one more whisper, he moved in and kissed her.

The scene shows the stumble and tears as Boruto runs away, jumping over rooftops to get away.

Naruto doesn't move. His eyes fall to the floor. It almost felt like his body just emptied. Everything inside completely draining. He barely felt the hand upon his shoulder. "Naruto." Hinata whispered, full of fear. "It was only once."

The confirmation only made him clench every muscle in his body and he squeezed his eyes shut and his hands curled into fists.

"Pay attention, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke glanced at Sakura and her brows knit in confusion.

Sarada's memory was dark with only a stray street lamp to light the scene. Kiba and Sakura fell in the street. Though they could hear nothing, there was laughter on her face until their eyes met and desire drowned their features. Kiba's hand slipped into her hair and pulled her in, kissing her.

A ball like illness dropped into his stomach. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off it as it replayed and replayed.

"That didn't happen." Sakura growled.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and could see the rage building in his black gaze. She reached for his hand but he shot out for her throat. "Do not touch me." His dull nails dug into her larynx as he lifted her high in the air. She struggled desperately, digging her nails into his skin and kicking the air. Naruto ran to him, talking into his ear but he heard nothing as he stared up at her with his Sharingan and Rinnegan.

Kagari was laughing, "Yes, yes, this is it!"

He tossed her against the shield and electricity engulfed her. She screamed violently as the ten thousand volts passed through her before it let her go and she fell to the floor. Kiba ran to her, but she was passed out.

"It didn't happen, Sasuke!" Kiba yelled.

But Sasuke was gone.

Kagari grinned, "Revenge is sweet."

"No." Sasuke informed him from behind. "It isn't." With his sword in hand, he shoved it through his shoulder and sent a wave off electricity.

Kagari fell to the ground shaking and convulsing. But it was only a small shock and Sasuke pulled his sword out quickly.

Kagari coughed, blood seeping through his lip as he rolled to hold his shoulder, "How? How did you get in?"

Sasuke shifted to expose his Rinnegan. "You are as weak as you are forgettable."

The shield dropped and the bars imprisoning the children fell and bounced all around them. Sarada and Boruto got up and ran to Sasuke who waited for them. "Did you have to throw mom?"

"We needed a distraction."

Sarada rolled her eyes. "You're gonna have to do a lot of apologizing." She hugged him and he put his hand upon her head. "I was good, though, right? I saw your signal. I threw the kunai right when you wanted me too."

"You did well, Sarada." He went about tying their captive up.

Boruto tentatively walked up to the three waiting for him. They were silent and embarrassed and ashamed, standing with their backs to each other. It was odd thing to see. His mother pushed forward and wrapped him up in a hug but her sadness was radiating. He didn't want to hurt her. This whole thing was about helping her.

"Let's go." Naruto turned, ready to leave.

"No." Boruto kept his foot glued to the floor.

"Boruto." Hinata whispered.

"I'm not going back until you talk to each other."

Naruto shook his head, keeping his back to his son. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Why not? I'm apart of this family and if you're getting a divorce I should have something to say!"

"A divorce?" Hinata whispered. She sat on her knees to look at her son. "Boruto. We are not getting a divorce."

"Maybe you should."

"What?"

"Mom, you're unhappy. I see it everyday. You deserve to always smile because you are one of the best people in the world. How can I hate Shino-sensei for seeing that? He makes you smile. When has dad?"

"Boruto," Shino began, "I didn't-"

Naruto latched onto his shirt, bringing him right to his face. His eyes bleeding red, "My family and I are talking." He shoved him back and he stumbled on his feet.

Shino collected what dignity he could and bowed deeply, "Yes, Hokage-sama." He jumped into the trees.

Hinata grabbed Boruto's hand, "Boruto, I love your father. I don't ever want to lose him."

"But you aren't happy."

"Honey, I'm happy. Your father and I fight but that doesn't make me unhappy. I have bad days just like everybody else. But at the very base of my Soul, I am the happiest I've ever been."

"So you're just going to cry alone in your room night after night? Is that marriage? I don't want that."

It was an eye opener, hearing such things from his own son. Boruto was home more than he was, he would know Hinata better in some ways. Did she cry at night? Was she so unhappy? Hinata was a peace keeper. SHe would pretend well enough but it was his job as her husband to make sure that she's taking care of herself and that also applies to her spirit. He can't crush her. He won't.

Naruto stepped closer and rested a hand on Boruto's shoulder. "No, Boruto, it's not what marriage is. It's more complicated than that. I haven't been the best husband to HInata. In truth it's because I don't know how to be. Even after fourteen years, I'm still learning." Hinata stood up and Naruto turned to her, "I'm so afraid to lose you, I didn't realize I was already losing you." He smiled but it was sad and he lost it quickly.

Hinata touched his cheek. "I can't breathe without you."

He nodded, leaning against her hand. Naruto straightened his back, becoming the Hokage quickly, "Come to my office on Monday. I'll get you assigned."

Hinata smiled wide. She threw her arms around him and kissed him much to his surprise. Boruto slap a hand over his eyes.

* * *

Sasuke and Sarada approached the unconscious form of Sakura. Kiba cursed under his breath as he backed away. "You don't deserve her."

Sasuke paid no attention as he kneeled beside his wife. However, little baby snakes began to drip out of his cloak and slither upon the ground. Kiba jumped back as he saw them approaching and Akamaru began barking but the snakes were too quick and they were only getting bigger. They jumped and struck, wrapping around him and slipping into the trees, his fading screams the only sound.

Upon opening her eyes, she met his black gaze.

"Mama." Sarada cried wrapping her arms around her. Sakura kissed her, touching her hair and cheeks.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just weak, are you okay?"

Sakura nodded. But was taken aback when Sasuke held out his hand. Sakura smiled and took it. Rising to her feet, she held her head, a massive headache vibrating her senses. Sasuke kneeled and waited for her to get on his back.

Sakura rested her chin on his shoulder as they jumped through the trees. With her arms around his neck, she held him, whispering in his ear. "How did you know I was telling the truth?"

"I don't."

He didn't know for an absolutely, one hundred percent without a single doubt that it could never happen. But he trusted her. And if she said it didn't happen, then that was it. There was no more questioning it. He would not waste another moment in misery over wondering about the unknown. The hours spent mulling over the what ifs these past few days had been awful. He did not want to live like that. He spent too short of time with her to mistrust her. Their time was much better applied to other, 'trusting' forms of communication. And perhaps he loved her, or something...whatever...

* * *

When they got back to Konoha, Naruto and Sasuke kept moving till they made it to the Council Chambers. Their captive dragged behind, weakened by shock therapy and the injury to his shoulder. The Champers hadn't evolved over time, it still kept to its old and dreary conditions. Candles lit the corners and old rug-like drapes covered the windows keeping any daylight out. It was dark and gloomy as always.

Sasuke led the way and entered the room. They seemed to be expecting them. The ten of them sat in their perspective seats staring with unfriendly faces. In the fourteen years since Sasuke visited, new members had joined the ranks of the council. Kakashi and Tsunade were at the end of the line, slowly making their way up in position.

Naruto shoved their captive forward and he fell to his knees in front of them. "Explain."

"Explain what, Hokage-sama?"

"Why did this man say you sent him to kill our kids?"

"Men under duress say and do things that are untrue all the time. Perhaps he wanted to spare his life."

"He was winning."

They paused. "To upset you, surely. What desire would we have to kill your children, Hokage-sama?"

Naruto's eyes searched the floor.

Sasuke knew it. Naruto was already doubting it. This was why they would never understand each other. Naruto would ignore the issue until something actually happened. Sasuke already had something happened to him. He refused to let it happen again.

Sasuke pulled out his sword.

Naruto spun on him, "What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Uchiha." The council began. "We are glad you are here. We have reviewed your work and have deemed your mission complete."

Naruto looked back at them, "What mission?"

Sasuke hesitated. He looked to Tsunade and then to Kakashi. Their eyes were on him, waiting. "And my family?"

"Our bargain remains the same. So long as you remain cordial."

"What bargain?" Naruto growled.

His eyes lowered to the captive. They had already gone back on their word once. Would they do it again?

"We assure you, this man lied to you. We wish no harm to your children. Leave him with us. We will take care of him."

Naruto pressed, "He'll be imprisoned."

"Yes, of course, Hokage-sama."

Sasuke spun out of the room. Naruto ran to keep up, "Why are you in a hurry suddenly? What were they talking about? What mission?"

He turned to Naruto, "Watch them, Naruto. They are your enemy. But they aren't mine." He smirked. "Not anymore."

* * *

 _ **love or hate? One more chapter left- Sarada and Boruto may have escaped death but getting grounded just might be worse...And what will Sasuke decide to do with his newfound freedom? (This mission was extended from the prequel to this called Rather Be. Take a look. Otherwise, it will be explained in the next chapter) And what about Naruto and Shino? ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter and Epilouge

Because it seems I left you on such a cliff hanger, I bring you the conclusion of Continues to Beat!

* * *

Sarada stayed in her room for a long time, afraid of what her punishment would be when she finally got the nerve to come out. But her mother grew impatient and yelled her name from the bottom of the stairs. Taking a deep breath, she slowly made her way down the steps, taking one at time, gripping the banister in comfort.

Her father and mother sat at the dinner table and they both stared at her as she entered. Sakura pointed to a chair. And as small as she could visibly make herself, she slinked into the chair.

"Before we decide on your punishment, we want to know why you ran away."

Sarada played with her nails in her lap.

"Look at me."

She lifted her black eyes.

"Tell us."

Filling her chest, she straightened her back and bravely met her mother's temper with her own. "When I saw you with Kiba, I thought you were going to leave dad. I got angry so I left."

Sakura's cheeks reddened but she clenched her teeth. "You misunderstood. KIba and I are friends."

"I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at him." She pointed to Sasuke.

"Me?"

"You leave and you expect her to stay. That's not a marriage, that's enslavement."

"Sarada!"

Sasuke held up his hand, allowing Sarada to continue.

She stuttered unsure if she should. But she really wanted to and so she opened her mouth again. "No one would want a marriage like that. No matter how much they love each other."

Sakura slapped her hand on the table, "You don't get to speak for me."

"Well, someone should. You deserve better."

Sasuke stood and though he wanted to say something, he didn't. He walked out.

"Sasuke." Sakura hurried after him, "She doesn't mean it. She doesn't understand."

Sarada hung her head feeling awful. She didn't know she could hurt her father's feelings. When the door shut, she felt tears build in her eyes.

Sakura came back into the kitchen. "I don't want to talk to you right now. Go to your room."

Sarada ran upstairs and slammed her door. She rubbed the wetness on her cheeks before jumping out her window.

* * *

Sakura found her husband in his usually spot. In the old Uchiha compound, in the abandoned house of his dead parents. When he had first came home fifteen years ago, he had attempted to turn this place into a Historical monument, to bring awareness to the massacre and to Itachi's sacrifice but Konoha's government had it shut down when Sakura and Sasuke took off on their sabbatical where they gave birth to Sarada. Sakura herself came at least once a year to preserve the property but time hasn't been kind to the grounds no matter how much care it received. .

Far in the backyard, she found him. He sat in front of his family's grave site. Three small crosses buried into the ground. His head pressed to the weeds and Sakura bowed her own head in prayer. She hoped they watched over Sasuke and Sarada and were content in their rest.

Sasuke sat up. He was quiet staring at each of their crosses. He reached up and dusted the weeds growing on them. He had brought fresh flowers for each of them and rested them on the ground.

Sasuke stood, keeping his back to her. The Council had cleared him. He was still unsure if it was real. These awful old men that ran the politics of Konoha had been behind the reason Itachi massacred his clan. They had pulled the strings to ignite the fires. But they were also the ones that had gotten him out of prison. They enjoyed makings bargains and the last one, he had given them his services for fourteen years as long as they protect his wife and child. It had kept him out of the village, perhaps their real reason behind such a mission, but it didn't matter. It was over. He was free.

He just wasn't sure that's what Sakura wanted anymore. Sarada, just as Naruto, had gotten in his head. But it's not about her cheating this time. It's about something much more than that.

Her happiness.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Do you want to leave?"

Her brows knit, "What?"

"Sarada-"

"Is a little girl who doesn't understand what she's talking about-"

"Made a good point. Kiba can give you what I can't-"

"And what's that?" She waited for a minute, but he gave no answer. A smile shifted on her lips. "Conversation?" She wondered if he remember how she used to tease him on his lack of communication skills. But perhaps now wasn't the time. Her hand reached out, touching his shoulder, "I don't love Kiba, Sasuke. I love you."

He turned to her, meeting her gaze, "Is that a reason to stay? Is it enough?"

Sakura stepped forward till she rested her head against his chest. His hand rested on her hip and his chin against her temple. They simply held each other for a time.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Remember when you proposed, you promised you would give me everything that I wanted? Have I ever asked for more?"

A smirk pushed at his lips but he forced it down, lest she find him smiling. It was a very good point. She had never once asked for anything. And she knew she could. But she didn't need anything from him. She was self-sufficient. She was fierce and unbreakable. She simply loved him and he could do nothing else but love her in return.

"I do remember you saying you wanted three kids."

She snorted, laughing, "I was dumb. I couldn't go through it again. Sarada's enough."

"If I stay."

Sakura pulled back to look at him.

"The chance the next one will resent me as well is slim."

Sakura smiled, nodding in agreement. "Your odds are better." She stepped back, her hands keeping a grip on his shirt, "What do you mean 'stay'?" Tears built in her eyes, "Don't say if you don't mean it."

He cupped her cheek, leaning his lips against hers. He felt her breath on his lips and his thumb brush away a tear upon her skin. "Can I stay, Sakura?"

Her green eyes shined lifting meeting his and a smile fasten on her lips before fading and she nodded, vigorously. He pushed his lips against her but Sakura ripped away suddenly, "Wait, we still haven't talked about how you threw me into an electric fence."

He winced.

* * *

Naruto stared out the window of the Hokage's office. Papers were piled high on his desk and sure, they were probably important but they've waited all this time for his attention, they can wait a few more minutes (hours). There was a bigger threat he had to deal with and it was a danger he was unfamiliar with, unaccustomed too and had no idea how to go about fighting it.

Shino walked into the room.

Naruto could feel his gaze on the back of his head. It did not intimidate him. It did not bother him. It pissed him off and his fists curled at his sides. But he had decided to deal with this here, in the hokage's office because, despite this being a personal matter, he wanted to be professional. This wasn't something he could handle with fists. He wasn't a thirteen year old kid fighting Sasuke for Sakura's attention. He was an adult being challenged for his wife's love.

"Hokage-sama-"

"Don't." Naruto began, shaking his head, a sad smile drifting on his lips. "Don't act like you respect me, Shino. We both know you don't." He turned and met him face to face.

Shino tightened his jaw. "Despite my actions, I do have respect for you. As a ninja and as a friend-"

"A friend wouldn't betray me." He bit. "I trusted you. HInata trusted you and you took advantage of a time when she needed a friend. I was fine with your friendship with her. Even when I envied it."

"Naruto, please, let me speak."

Naruto stared at the ground. He didn't want to give him another minute of his time. He wanted to punch him in the face and force him out but at one time, they had been friends and he couldn't let that go. He nodded, resting back against the windowsill, crossing his arms.

Shino bowed his head in gratitude. "I am ashamed of my actions. I am ashamed of what I've done and the things I have said. Please know, that logically, I know what I am doing is wrong. I know that you are my friend and I cherish that friendship. But I...I have loved HInata for ten years and I'm sorry. I thought I could control it. Or stop it. But my heart did not listen to my head in one moment. In one regretful moment a month ago when she was crying and upset. You are right. I took advantage and I am ashamed. But as I promised Hinata, I will promise you. I will never make such an attempt again. I will remain distant and swallow my feelings. I will not betray you or her trust again. Please. Forgive me."

Naruto stared with a dull smile. He realized he didn't care what Shino had to say. The damage was already done. "You know." He dropped his head, toeing the ground, "I'm making a team for Hinata to join back on the force. And it would have made me feel so much better to have you beside her, to look after her and protect her. Because I knew you loved her. You would look after her better than anyone." He scoffed. "What a dumb mistake that would have been."

"Naruto."

He lifted his head and stood straight, meeting his gaze, "Hinata and I talked about it and we decided its best if you aren't in our lives anymore."

Shino's mouth dropped for a moment. "I have been your friend for twenty years-"

"And you tried to steal my wife." Naruto smiled blandly. "I have plenty of friends better than that." He turned back around to look out the window. "That will be all." He listened for the door to shut before he sighed heavy. That was one of the most grown up things he's ever done. He hated it. But it did relieve so much stress. He felt the grip strangling his marriage no longer so strong and after last night, talking with Hinata for hours, he was no longer so afraid of losing her. Didn't mean he was any less angry at the situation. He could still see the kiss.

She had explained it. Why she hadn't told him. How badly she had wanted too. How afraid she was to hurt him. But it didn't erase it. Time would make it better. And they had that now. He might even go on missions with her, he smiled.

His brows knit however when he noticed Boruto jumping across a rooftop. He 'tsked' in aggravation, a little thief of happiness right now. Boruto was supposed to be grounded. How many more grown up things was he going to have to do today?

* * *

Boruto found Sarada sitting on the bridge with her legs hanging over the water. When she looked over at him, her sadness was prevalent and she dropped her eyes back down. He felt responsible for it. He rubbed the back of his head, trying to figure out what to say. He sat down beside her, not close enough to touch her, as much as he wanted too. But enough that her clothes graced his skin when she moved.

"You grounded?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, me too." He chuckled, at the irony that they both had still escape their rooms without their parents awareness. "Want to know something kind of funny?" She shrugged. "Nara's parents are back together. All that talk about divorce..." Her glare told him it wasn't funny at all and he snapped his mouth shut, throwing his eyes in another direction. The quiet stretched after that. When she sighed for the fourth time, he nudged her, "What happened?"

She was quiet, unwilling to talk for awhile until she rubbed a tear from her cheek. "I hurt my dad."

Boruto gave a skeptic look, "I doubt that."

"His feelings. I hurt his feelings"

He was still a bit skeptic.

"I basically told him he was a lousy husband and mom deserved better. Kind of what you said. But instead of standing up for himself like Naruto did, he walked out. He's always been good at that."

"I"m starting to wonder if this was any of our business."

Sarada shot her eyes toward him. He leaned back on his hands staring at the sky.

"What are you talking about?"

He shrugged. "Just thinking."

She punched him, standing, "You're an idiot!"

Boruto got to his feet, "Why?"

"You're the one that made us leave. You're the one that got us involved. Now you're telling me it's not any of our business?"

"It was a theory and it only made things worse. My mom and dad were up all night talking. I even think my dad slept on the couch because he wanted too. It was just a terrible idea,"

She fisted her hands, "This is why you are not going to be my advisor!"

"What? WHy!"

"Because you can't just do brainless things without thinking of others!"

"You followed me!"

"Because I trust you!"

"Why?"

"Because I-" She snapped her mouth shut, her cheeks instantly turning red as she took a step back. Her brows knit in anger, "Nevermind. Just leave me alone."

Boruto latched onto her arm before she could bolt. "I"m sorry. I thought I could help."

She yanked from him. "No, Boruto, you didn't think. That's the problem. Now I have to go apologize to my dad."

Boruto watched her go with a terrible ache of defeat in his chest. He was supposed to make things better for her not worse. How could he ever attempt to be her boyfriend if he screwed things up all the time? She probably doesn't even see him like that. He dropped his head.

"So."

He popped his head up and his father was standing before him. Boruto shrinked.

"You sneak out to see a girl."

"Dad, I wasn't-"

Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder, kneeling down. "Don't give up." He smiled gently and then it was gone, his soft face displaced by anger, "Let's go." He squeezed his fingers hard making Boruto wince in pain.

* * *

Sarada climbed silently back into her window, turning around to close it just as quietly.

And then the light flipped on.

She swung around to find her father sitting on her bed. Sarada smiled sheepishly, her hands slipping behind her back in a vain attempt to feign innocence. "Umm."

"Does Sakura know you sneak out?"

She stuttered wondering if she should lie or if she was capable with her father staring at her. Did he know how to read lies? He was an expert in areas like that, wasn't he? "No. But I don't do it very often."

"Hn."

Sasuke got up and approached.

She stumbled away, unsure if he was going to discipline her or what. But he went to the window and set his hand on the lock. When his hand moved it away, it was melted. Sarada hung her head.

Sasuke headed toward the door. "I have cancelled my missions for a while. Not for any particular reason except your mother and I are going to have another kid."

"What?"

He stalled and turned on his foot. "Do you disapprove?"

Sarada swallowed, "I want to talk to mom." She moved but Sasuke stood in the doorway.

"She's sleeping."

"It's 7 o'clock."

He remained silent.

"I don't even get a say in this?"

"No."

"I'm apart of this family, more so than you are."

"And what would you say?"

Sarada gapped, unprepared for that. She looked around, trying to put it into words so it wouldn't be hurtful but still get the truth out. "Why would you put another kid through what I went through?"

Sasuke scoffed, "I expected my kid to be stronger than that. To complain about an absent father seems ridiculous."

"Compared to you, yeah, it may seem ridiculous."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He was unaware she knew anything about his past.

"But it hurt nonetheless." Sarada was embarrassed when tears dripped down her cheeks. "Mom was always alone. I was always alone. Didn't you care about us? Now you want to come back and act like your my dad but you don't know anything me. You don't know mom. And if she's too afraid to say it, I will. It's not fair." She rubbed the wetness from her cheeks in a desperate attempt to hide them but when they continued to fall she threw herself in the bed, crying into the pillow.

She heard a slap on her nightstand and she stiffened. Seconds later her door closed softly leaving her alone. Slowly, Sarada peaked an eye out to notice a big batch of frayed letters all folded and wrapped in a rubber band. She sat up, sniffing, rubbing her nose. She grabbed it, the heavy package delicate and tearing in her hand. With tenderness, she pulled the rubber band and the letters burst apart to reveal over a hundred pieces of paper crumbled together. She unfolded them gently, reading the first one.

"Sasuke,

Sarada's fourteenth birthday was amazing.-"

Sarada's shot her head up to the door. What were these?

She went back to the letters, taking them apart, reading a little bit of each one.

"Sarada past her exams."

"I kind of destroyed the house. Don't be mad."

"I was promoted!"

"Naruto completely missed his inauguration."

"When will we see you?"

"Sarada's sick. I need your help."

"She took her first steps!"

"I love you."

There were so many. Years and years worth of letters and her father had kept them all.

And in the mix was a picture of Sakura holding Sarada as a baby. Sarada's eyes filled with tears but it wasn't out of anger or sadness but out of guilt. She kept opening her mouth when she had no idea what was really happening. Boruto was right. It wasn't any of her business.

Sarada ran out of the room to find her father but he had been right outside her door. She threw herself into him, crying into his stomach. "I'm sorry, daddy."

Sasuke held her, his hand gliding over her hair. He let her cry, unsure how to soothe her.

After several minutes, Sarada pulled back with a hung head, rubbing her face and sniffing. Sasuke kneeled down in front of her and waited until she looked at him. He had a small smile on his lips and it was enough to get a grin out of her. He poked her forehead.

* * *

\- Epilogue

1 year later

Boruto cleared his throat, pulling the tie at his neck. He stood in front of the Uchiha compound in his best attire and held a bouquet of flowers. He kept mumbling to himself, and if one listened closely they would learn it was a pep talk. His mom had gave him bits of encouragement as she did his hair and smoothed out the wrinkles in his clothes. His dad had ruined all her hard work however as he was walking out the door by telling him the story of his first date and how horrible it had gone wrong. But, he was filled with encouragement as he turned back, waving goodbye and his parents wrapped their arms around each other, smiling in excitement. It took some pressure off a first date. Hopefully Sarada wouldn't expect too much out of him.

He swallowed, building up his courage and knocked on the Uchiha door.

The door opened and he pushed a smile on his trembling lips.

Only Uchiha Sasuke answered the door.

Sasuke took a step out on his porch forcing Boruto to step back. He shrunk as he did so, using the flowers as somewhat of a shield as he timidly whispered, "He, He, Hello, Sasuke-sensei."

"What do you want?"

"Um…" He scratched his cheek, "I'm here to take Sarada out on a date."

"Did you ask me?"

"Umm.."

"Dad!" Sarada rushed to the door, grabbing his arm, "Stop frightening him!"

Sasuke glared as he was pushed back into the house. "Home by nine."

"Ten! Mom already said so."

"930 Or I will come look for you."

The sound of a crying baby interrupted them. "Look, mom needs you." Sarada grabbed her jacket and sped out the door.

"930!" Sasuke shouted as the door shut.

He turned back into the house and entered the living room. Sakura held their newborn baby against her bosom, letting him feed. Sasuke went to the window if only to see if he could find which direction they went. After a few moments, he gave up and sat down next to his wife watching his son feed. He touched the little pink hairs on his head.

There was still no place else he'd rather be.

* * *

Rather be- Clean Bandit

We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea

But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be

I would wait forever, exalted in the scene

As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat

* * *

Thank you everyone that enjoyed this and those that reviewed. This story started off a whole lot smaller and less detailed but because of your questions and concerns, I kept increasing and changing things and it really evolved. Never think your comments don't do anything :)


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: This did not begin as a Naruto and HInata fic, I personally have never written one so I tried to stay clear of them but it slowly evolved into one and it is apparent there are a few Naruto and HInata lovers on here lol. So I wrote this for them. Perhaps it will make it a little bit more understanding. And No. I do not believe Naruto would leave Hinata over a silly little kiss. Divorce rate at over sixty percent- people need to learn to communicate and forgi **ve.**

 **BONUS**

The house was quiet when Shino knocked. Boruto was once again late for practice. No doubt there was some excuse he was bound to hear but by now, he had heard them all. As creative as they were, none of them had ever been true.

After a minute, no one answered. He lifted his hand to knock once more when he heard a familiar sound. He shifted his ear against the door if only to confirm his suspicions. His hands curled into fists as he stared at the ground and he made a move to leave but he found himself unable. His chest ached hearing her cry and instead he touched the knob finding it unlocked. He stepped inside, softly, closing it silently behind him. He stepped in the room and found Hinata sitting on the couch, crying in to her hands.

He took a seat beside her, keeping ample distance between them. He was stiff and unsure how to help her or what to say but doing nothing wasn't an option. He cleared his throat.

Hinata rubbed her face, sniffing. Her shoulders shaking as she sucked in breath. "I'm sorry." She murmured.

He shook his head.

Shino looked about him. Nervous and unsure. He inched closer. "Hinata."

"Hm?"

"Did Naruto say something to you?"

She shook her head. "It's my fault." She whispered. "I don't know what I was thinking."

His hands fisted on his thighs and he sighed heavy. "I. I hate seeing you so unhappy."

"I'm fine." She forced a bland smile and looked up, her lavender eyes full of tears.

Shino met her gaze through the thin line of his glasses. She dropped her head moments later, unable to keep up her fake expression. "I want to make you happy. I believe I can. If you gave me a chance."

"Shino." She clenched her eyes shut. "I'm happy."

Shino placed a finger under her chin, turning her head just slightly, "Just a chance." He pressed his lips to hers.

And just as quickly it was over. She stood abruptly, turning her back.

Shino stared at the floor, ashamed, brokenhearted at her rejection.

"I think you should go." Her voice trembled.

He stood and bowed, "Forgive me. I…" He stepped around her moving for the door. "It won't happen again."

"Shino." She called as he stepped out the door. He turned back to look at her. She smiled reassuringly. "We're friends. And I cherish that. Okay?"

With a nod, he stepped out and didn't look back.

* * *

\- One month later-

Naruto shut the water off to the shower and snatched the towel off the door, rubbing himself dry. He was glad to be home again after the days out searching for the kids and despite the fights and things that ended up happening, he had actually liked being on a mission. He couldn't remember the last time he was allowed to be out on his own without someone telling him what to do, how to think, what to wear. Now tomorrow, he would have to take the role of Hokage once more. The stress of thinking of tomorrow was enough to depress him. He cursed his naive self. He should have waited a few more years before taking this boring role.

Perhaps if he had taken a few more years to mature and share more time with his wife, he wouldn't be in a position he was in now. He pulled on boxers, rubbing the towel in his hair. There was no point in thinking about the past now. It was over and it was time to deal with the present.

Naruto opened the door to the bedroom. The lights were on and Hinata sat up in bed, tucked under the covers. She hugged her knees to her chest as she watched him. He looked at the spot on the bed next to her but decided to take a seat on a reading chair in the corner, resting his elbows on his knees. He played with the towel in his hands but he didn't see it. He was instead witnessing the kiss between his wife and another man. It was an image that wouldn't go away.

"You're upset."

He shook his head. "No. No I'm not upset." He scratched the back of his head, before lifting his blue eyes, "I'm just confused. Why wouldn't you tell me? Did you think it wasn't a big deal? Because, it is, Hinata." He dropped his gaze, his fingers twisting his ring, mindlessly, "It is a big deal."

Hinata crawled over the bed covers and sat on the edge of the bed, "But it wasn't, Naruto. He didn't mean it."

Naruto lifted his head, "The guy hates me. He's been talking crap about me for the past few months. He has no respect for me whatsoever-"

"That's not true-"

"Don't defend him."

Hinata dropped her head.

Naruto rubbed his eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm not mad. I'm caught off guard. I never would have thought in a million years that you would have-"

"But I didn't. I swear it, I didn't. He kissed me, Naruto. And I wasn't even paying attention. I was upset about the fight we had earlier that day. I was crying and-"

"And what?" Naruto snapped to his feet, "He took advantage of you?"

Hinata reached out, grabbing his hand. "He misunderstood."

Naruto breathed heavy through his nose, staring down at her. The innocent desperation in her eyes the only thing stopping him. But his brows knit, "You're still defending him." He whispered, twisting away and stepping to the dresser. He grabbed pajama pants, pulling them on.

"Shino's my best friend. He made a mistake."

"A mistake you kept a secret."

"It was a mistake. I didn't want you to be burdened over something so silly. You have enough worries."

He sat on the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hands. "It's funny how everything can be blamed on that. Bad dad- hokage. Bad husband-hokage. Wife kisses another guy-"

"Naruto."

He shook his head in his hands. He hadn't meant it. "You know what?" He squeezed his lips trying to change his feelings but he couldn't. "I am mad." He revealed, glancing back at her.

Her brows knit and tears nearly instantly drowned her lavender eyes. "No matter what, you should have told me. He's your friend, fine. It was a mistake, fine. It will never happen again, whatever, that's fine too. But I'm your husband. How could you keep something like that from me?"

She hung her head, "We were already fighting. There was never a time. And then the kids went missing and it just wasn't important. I wanted to. I was going to. I would never hurt you, Naruto. I love you." She buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed.

His brows knit. "Hinata." He reached out, touching her back. He moved closer and she fell into his chest. He slipped his fingers into her hair and pressed his lips against the side of her head. "I love you. And I believe you. Shino kissed you. I don't blame you for his actions. I'm just upset you didn't tell me. All this week, he was talking to you, knowing what he did. Do you know how stupid I felt? He knew you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry." She cried in his chest. "Please, Naruto. I'm sorry."

He hugged her to him, trying to stop her tears. Her pain was so raw he could feel it in his chest. He couldn't bare it. He held her until she calmed down. She pulled back, pulling the blanket up to clean her face. She sniffed, keeping her eyes down.

"What should we do?" He wondered, holding her hand. "I don't think I could look at Shino again without wanting to kick his ass. So what should we do? He's your friend. What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want."

"I'm not going to be that guy. I want you to be happy. So what do you want?"

"I want you to be happy." She smiled, making him laugh. "He could never come between us even if he stayed in our lives but I simply don't want to give him opportunity."

"Okay. So tomorrow. I'll tell him not to talk to you again."

She nodded.

"And you'll be alright with it?"

"Yes."

"Maybe in a few months-"

"Naruto, it's fine. I do not need him. I need you."

He nodded. His knuckle rubbed across her cheek, wiping away a stray tear. She smiled, dropping her face and rubbing it on the wet blanket.

"Alright. Go to bed. I'm gonna stay up for a bit."

He put his feet on the floor but HInata grabbed his hand. He looked back at her. The tops of her cheeks were red. "Won't you stay?"

He leaned in and kissed her temple, "I need time." She nodded, despite the sadness riddled across her brow and released his hand. Naruto went to the door. He looked back at her as she curled up on her side, a small little ball. "Hinata."

She turned to look at him.

"What do you think about working as my private body guard?"

A smile spread on her lips. "Is there such a thing?"

He shrugged. "I'm Hokage. I make up things all day long." He winked as he stepped out the door.


End file.
